Si je pars avec toi
by Maia May
Summary: Ich hasste ihn. Ich hasste ihn wirklich. Ich konnte es nicht leiden, wie er sich selbstgefällig die Haare zerwuschelte und ich verstand nicht, wie die Mädchen beim Anblick seines unverschämten Grinsens schwach wurden. LilyJames Kapitel 5 ist endlich da!
1. Kapitel 1

**Hallo!**

Und wieder gibt es eine neue Story von mir, die ich trotz bester Vorsätze noch nicht beendet habe, und dennoch online stelle. Sie wir voraussichtlich ungefähr fünf Kapitel haben, momentan schreibe ich am dritten. Für alle, die kein Französisch können, sei hiermit der Titel übersetzt: „Wenn ich mit dir (weg-)gehe". Ich weiß, dass „partir" „weggehen" heißt und eigentlich „sortir" „ausgehen" bedeutet (was hier besser passen würde), aber ich kann den Liedtext nicht ändern und vielleicht könnt ihr es einfach mit „gehen" an sich übersetzen und über den kleinen Übersetzungsfehler hinwegsehen. Danke schön ;o).

Disclaimer: Das gesamte Harry-Potter-Universum gehört Joanne K. Rowling, die Liedzeile „Si je pars avec toi" aus dem Musical „Starmania" gehört Michel Berger und ich verdiene mit dieser Story keinen Cent. Reviews sind allerdings immer willkommen.

Pairing: Lily Evans/James Potter

Summary: Ich hasste ihn. Ich hasste ihn wirklich. Ich konnte es nicht leiden, wie er sich selbstgefällig die Haare zerwuschelte und ich verstand nicht, wie die Mädchen beim Anblick seines unverschämten Grinsens schwach wurden. Dummerweise interessierte ihn meine Abneigung nicht und dummerweise musste ich feststellen, dass es mich störte, von ihm ignoriert zu werden.

Warnungen für Kapitel 1: Da fällt mir, denke ich, nichts ein…

Und nun- Bühne frei für Lily, James und all die anderen! Viel Spaß beim Lesen,

Maia

OoOoOoO

**Si je pars avec toi**

Kapitel Eins

„Hey, Evans! Willst du mit mir ausgehen?" Das immer gleiche Ritual begann, heute bereits vor dem Frühstück. Ich seufzte lautstark auf und warf Potter einen genervten Blick zu. „Wie oft eigentlich noch? Nein. Also spar' dir deine Versuche, ja?" Er besaß die Frechheit, mich siegessicher anzugrinsen und Black etwas zuzuflüstern, was seinen besten Freund zum Lachen brachte. Remus zuckte die Achseln und sah mich entschuldigend an, während ich die Augen verdrehte und auf der Stelle davonwirbelte, in die Große Halle und zu meinen Freundinnen, die bereits auf mich warteten. Ich verdammte meine morgendliche Vergesslichkeit, denn ohne sie wäre ich nie gezwungen gewesen, alleine zum Gryffindorturm zurücklaufen zu müssen, um mein Verwandlungsbuch zu holen. Demzufolge wäre ich Potter niemals begegnet und der Tag hätte besser angefangen.

„Lily? Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Rosamund, meine beste, ebenfalls muggelstämmige Freundin und ich schnaubte auf. „Von wegen. Dreimal darfst du raten, mit wem ich gerade das Vergnügen hatte." Meine Augenbrauen zogen sich unheilverkündend zusammen und ich schaufelte mir massenweise Rührei auf den Teller, während ich nach frischem Toast Ausschau hielt. „James Potter.", vermutete Bess, meine andere Freundin, grinsend und änderte rasch ihren fröhlichen Tonfall, als ich sie bitterböse musterte. „Leider.", ergänzte sie also hastig und ich nickte wütend. Ich konnte es nicht leiden, wie er mich geradezu verfolgte, aber noch weniger mochte ich die Tatsache, dass es meine Freundinnen amüsierte, wie hartnäckig er war. „Er betritt übrigens gerade die Große Halle.", informierte mich Cathy gelassen und ich hob noch rechtzeitig den Kopf, um mitzubekommen, wie Potter und Black wie jeden Morgen ihren Auftritt inszenierten, während sich Remus verzweifelt darum bemühte, nicht im Vordergrund zu stehen.

„Er ist ja so ein Idiot!", verkündete ich im Brustton der Überzeugung und übersah geflissentlich die drei lächelnden Gesichter mir gegenüber. Meine Freundinnen waren dummerweise begeisterte Anhänger der Theorie „Was sich liebt, das neckt sich.". Meiner Meinung nach eine der sinnlosesten Sentenzen, die die Menschheit je geschaffen hatte. Mal im Ernst- wieso sollte ich jemanden ärgern, in den ich verliebt war? Das gab doch überhaupt keinen Sinn, allerhöchstens bei Grundschulkindern, die ihre Zuneigung ja vorzugsweise zeigten, in dem sie das Objekt ihrer Verliebtheit an den Haaren zogen oder sich sonst etwas Originelles einfallen ließen. Ich musste allerdings zugeben, dass ich es Black und Potter durchaus zutrauen würde, ähnlich zu handeln. Meiner Meinung nach schlichtweg peinlich, aber die meisten Mädchen hier in Hogwarts schienen es toll zu finden, denn sie kicherten und quietschten wie verrückt, wenn einer der beiden sie ansprach.

Musste ich wirklich erwähnen, wie sehr ich das verachtete? Ich könnte mir Spannenderes vorstellen, als mit Potter oder Black ein Gespräch zu führen. Schließlich bewiesen sie mir jeden Tag aufs Neue, wie wenig Intelligenz sie besaßen. Lehrern und Mitschülern dumme Streiche zu spielen mochte auf andere Mädchen attraktiv und anziehend wirken- auf mich hatte es jedenfalls nicht diesen Effekt. Dummerweise schien es sich James Potter, seines Zeichens Unruhestifter Nummer Eins an dieser Schule, gemeinsam mit seinem besten Freund, Sirius Black, in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben, mich zu beeindrucken, damit ich endlich seine charmante Einladung zu einem Rendezvous annahm. Darauf konnte er allerdings lange warten. Welches Mädchen stand denn bitte darauf, tagtäglich durch den gesamten Gang angebrüllt zu werden? Ich jedenfalls nicht. Vielleicht hatte ich meinen Standpunkt noch nicht deutlich genug gemacht?

Gedankenverloren stocherte ich in meinem Rührei herum und stellte mir grinsend Potters Gesicht vor, sollte ich tatsächlich „Ja." sagen. Eigentlich schade, dass das niemals passieren würde, die Verwirrung in seinen Augen wäre es beinahe wert, fand ich. Ich entwickelte eine geradezu erschreckende, sadistische Ader, wenn es um Potter ging, stellte ich fest und schüttelte leicht den Kopf über mich. „Er schaut her.", trompetete Cathy direkt in mein Ohr und ich fuhr auf. Der halbe Tisch beobachtete uns und grinste, weswegen ich meine Freundin wütend anblinzelte. „Und? Ist das ein Grund zu brüllen?" Genervt biss ich in meinen Toast und rollte mit den Augen, als meine Freundinnen sich wissende Blicke zuwarfen. „Sag doch einfach, dass du mal mit ihm ausgehst.", versuchte Bess mich wie jeden Morgen zu etwas zu überreden, wozu ich nicht im Geringsten Lust verspürte. Also schüttelte ich den Kopf und erklärte kategorisch: „Nein. Weder in diesem noch im nächsten Leben."

„Sag so was nicht, das bricht mir das Herz.", vernahm ich Potters lieblich Stimmchen irgendwo hinter mir und konnte mir bildlich vorstellen, wie er sich gerade einmal wieder theatralisch eine Hand auf die Brust drückte und passend dazu verkündete: „Ehrlich, du bringst mich um mit so was." Ich drehte mich ruckartig um und sah in die grinsenden Gesichter von Potter und Black. Die beiden hatten die nervige Angewohnheit, immer dann aufzutauchen, wenn man sie am wenigsten erwartete. „Potter, das behauptest du jedes Mal und dennoch stehst du gerade recht lebendig vor mir. Überarbeite mal deine Logik.", warf ich ihm entgegen und widmete mich anschließend wieder voller Begeisterung meinem Frühstück. Ich war unausstehlich, wenn ich morgens nicht genügend zu essen bekam. Abgesehen davon, dass ich meistens unausstehlich wurde, wenn mich Potter bereits vor dem Frühstück belästigte. Ich durfte gar nicht daran denken, wie viele Unterrichtsstunden ich heute mit ihm gemeinsam hatte.

„James, lass uns gehen.", konnte ich Remus hören und hoffte darauf, dass die zwei Unruhestifter auf ihn hören würden. Von der ganzen Truppe war mir Remus der Liebste: er war ruhig, loyal und gewissenhaft. Ich mochte ihn einfach und es war mir ein Rätsel, weshalb er seine Zeit mit Potter und Black verbrachte. Remus und ich waren in der Fünften gemeinsam Vertrauensschüler gewesen und seitdem locker befreundet. Allerdings war es meistens recht schwierig, eine Unterhaltung mit ihm zu führen, denn wo Remus war, da war Black nicht weit. Und wo Black war- nun, muss ich das tatsächlich ausführen? Jedenfalls hingen die drei und Peter Pettigrew fast immer zusammen. Man konnte kaum sagen, wen das mehr störte, mich oder die Lehrer. Einzeln waren sie noch gut zu ertragen, selbst Potter hielt sich ein wenig zurück, aber in Begleitung wurden sie zu Unruhestiftern, wie sie Hogwarts noch nie erlebt hatte.

Schritte hinter mir kündeten davon, dass es Remus tatsächlich gelungen war, seine Freunde zum Abzug zu überreden. „Sind sie weg?", erkundigte ich mich dennoch vorsichtshalber bei Rosamund und sie nickte. „Ja, sind sie. Der Unterricht beginnt immerhin in zehn Minuten und es würde mich stark überraschen, wenn Remus zu spät kommen würde." Sie zwinkerte mir zu und ich streckte ihr als Antwort die Zunge heraus. Meine Freundinnen witzelten gerne darüber, dass ich so viel Engagement für die Schule zeigte und bei Remus war es ähnlich. Momentan verhielten wir uns zwar mehr wie kleine Kinder als wie erwachsene Siebtklässler, die sich mental auf den Unterricht vorbereiteten, doch was sollte es? „Er ist eben verantwortungsbewusst. Was man schließlich nicht von jedem hier beantworten kann.", gab ich lachend zurück und trank den letzten Schluck Kürbissaft, um mein Frühstück zu beenden. „Ist das eine Anspielung?", grinste Bess und ich schüttelte gespielt entsetzt den Kopf. „Merlin, nein! Natürlich nicht!", alberte ich herum und erhob mich.

Auf meinem Stundenplan stand Verwandlung und zu meinem Glück besuchten meine drei Freundinnen den Kurs ebenfalls. Black und Potter allerdings auch, ebenso wie Remus. Seufzend griff ich nach meiner Schultasche, hängte sie mir über die Schultasche und machte mich gemeinsam mit Cathy, Bess und Rosamund auf den Weg in McGonagalls Klassenzimmer. Wir saßen relativ weit vorne, immer zu zweit und eigentlich wog ich mich, sobald der Verwandlungsunterricht begonnen hatte, stets in Sicherheit, denn Potter und Black befanden sich in der letzten Reihe und noch dazu unter McGonagalls Adlerblick. Dennoch konnte ich nicht behaupten überrascht zu sein, als nach zwanzig Minuten ein Stück Pergament auf meinem Tisch landete. McGonagall hatte gerade etwas an die Tafel geschrieben und so konnte ich den Zettel in Ruhe öffnen. Ich bedachte die neben mir sitzende Rosamund mit einem augenrollenden Blick und zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Zu ihrem Unglück prustete sie los, wenn auch nur leise, aber ich notierte es mental und beschloss, es ihr irgendwann heimzuzahlen, dass sie meine sogenannte „Beziehung" zu Potter so urkomisch fand.

Unter der Bank faltete ich das Pergament auseinander und stöhnte auf. In schwarzen, unleserlichen Buchstaben stand da der Satz: „Hey, Evans, wie wär's mit heute Abend?". Als hätte ich es mir nicht denken können. So drehte ich mich um, fing Potters Grinsen ein und schüttelte den Kopf, während meine Lippen „Vergiss es." formten. Er sandte mir ein lautloses „Du brichst mir das Herz!" zurück und presste erneut seine Hand auf seinen Oberkörper. Ich hob eine Hand, um mir an die Stirn zu tippen, als mich Rosamunds Ellbogen in die Seite stupste und McGonagalls Stimme mich ruckartig zurück in den Unterricht holte. „Miss Evans, wenn Sie Ihren kleinen Flirt mit Potter bitte auf später verschieben würden?", erklärte meine Lehrerin laut und ich wurde knallrot, während ich schwören könnte, dass sich Potters Grinsen in diesem Moment noch vertiefte. „Entschuldigung.", murmelte ich hochgradig verlegen und stinksauer. Gab es etwas Peinlicheres, als angeblich mit James Potter zu flirten und dabei erwischt zu werden? In meinem Universum rangierte es jedenfalls ziemlich weit oben auf der Liste der Dinge, die ich niemals erleben wollte.

„Sag jetzt nichts.", zischte ich Rosamund zu und sie hob lachend beide Hände. „Hatte ich nicht vor.", beteuerte sie wenig überzeugend und ich konnte das Amüsement in ihren blauen Augen erkennen. Wütend zerknüllte ich Potters Zettel und ließ ihn in meine Tasche gleiten, damit ihn später niemand auf dem Boden finden und lesen konnte. Ich kannte doch all die neugierigen Schüler hier um mich herum. Die meisten von ihnen erschienen mir allzu erpicht darauf, eventuelle Neuigkeiten bezüglich mich und Potter zu erfahren. Hatten die kein eigenes Leben? Ich grummelte gedanklich weiter vor mich hin, konzentrierte mich nebenbei aber tatsächlich auch auf den Unterricht. Ich mochte Verwandlung, fast so sehr wie Zaubertränke, mein bestes Fach. Leider war auch das nicht potterfrei, was mich zu Beginn des sechsten Schuljahres sehr überrascht hatte. Um genau zu sein, hatte ich im ersten Moment geglaubt, mich im Raum geirrt zu haben. Potter in einem UTZ-Kurs für Zaubertränke zu sehen war wie Schnee im August. Eine Fata Morgana, die einfach nicht wirklich sein konnte.

Zu meinem Unglück hatte es sich der Junge allerdings in den Kopf gesetzt, Auror zu werden und hatte bei den ZAG-Prüfungen im fünften Schuljahr tatsächlich die Noten erhalten, die er brauchte, ebenso wie Black und natürlich Remus. Ich vermutete, dass Letzterer seinen beiden Freunden mächtig unter die Arme gegriffen hatte, ansonsten wären sie wohl kaum in Professor Slughorns Kurs gelandet und das, obwohl er nicht einmal Bestnoten verlangte. Jedenfalls hatte ich meinen Augen nicht getraut, als ich guten Mutes gemeinsam mit Rosamund damals das Klassenzimmer betreten und direkt in die fröhlich grinsenden Gesichter von Black und Potter gesehen hatte. So schnell war ich noch niemals wieder aus einem Raum geflohen. Aber es hatte nichts geholfen. Rosamund hatte mir ungefähr zehn Minuten lang versichern müssen, dass wir tatsächlich vor dem richtigen Raum standen und schließlich war ich bereit gewesen für die zweite Runde. Hocherhobenen Hauptes war ich also wieder in das Zimmer gestapft und hatte mir fest vorgenommen, Potter einfach zu ignorieren. Dummerweise durchkreuzte er meine Pläne mit dem ihm eigenen, unverschämten Grinsen und meiner Lieblingsfrage.

Ich hatte ihm nicht einmal ein gedonnertes „Nein, will ich nicht!" an den Kopf werfen können, denn in diesem Moment hatte es geklingelt und Professor Slughorn war hereingekommen. Ich schnappte mir Rose und wir verzogen uns in die linke Hälfte, weit weg von Potter, Black und Remus. Wann immer mir dieses Erlebnis wieder in den Sinn kam, schüttelte ich in Gedanken den Kopf darüber, dass unsere Zaubertrank-Spezialisten schlechthin tatsächlich den Kurs gewählt hatten, um später Auroren werden zu können. Wenn so die zukünftigen Retter der Zauberwelt aussahen, dann gute Nacht! Ich könnte jedenfalls nicht ruhig einschlafen, wenn ich wüsste, dass sich ausgerechnet Potter auf der Jagd nach schwarzen Magiern befände. Seine einzige Erfahrung besteht schließlich darin, sich mit Slytherins anzulegen und ihnen alberne, wenn auch effektive Flüche an den Hals zu hexen. Das Beunruhigende daran war, dass er manchmal tatsächlich damit aufhörte, wenn ich ihn wütend anschrie.

„Lils.", murmelte Rosamund und ich sah sie fragend an. Sie deutete mit den Augen nach vorne, also drehte ich den Kopf und blickte genau auf Professor McGonagall, die sich vor unserem Tisch aufgebaut hatte, die Hände an den Hüften und die Augen streng zusammengekniffen. Ich versuchte mich an einem verlegenen, entschuldigenden Lächeln und hoffte auf den richtigen Effekt, obwohl ich eigentlich wissen sollte, dass es bei McGonagall nie zog. Doch heute schüttelte sie nur seufzend den Kopf und fuhr fort, uns etwas über Animagi zu erläutern, ein Thema, das oft in den Prüfungen gefragt wurde und deshalb lange besprochen wurde. Ich riss mich endlich zusammen und lauschte interessiert, während ich mir ab und zu Notizen machte, um nicht alles wieder zu vergessen. Tatsächlich klingelte es kurz darauf und ich packte erleichtert meine Bücher weg. So unkonzentriert wie heute war ich schon lange nicht mehr gewesen, musste ich mir selbst gegenüber zugeben. Und daran war natürlich nur Potter schuld, wer sonst?

„Idiot.", schimpfte ich vor mich hin, nachdem ich mich vorsorglich davon überzeugt hatte, dass McGonagall vorne an ihrem Pult stand und ihre nächste Unterrichtsstunde vorbereitete. Ich für meinen Teil hatte nun zwei Freistunden und wollte mich in die Bibliothek verziehen, um den Aufsatz über berühmte Animagi anzufangen, den sie uns aufgegeben hatte. „Verdammter, verdammter Idiot!", grummelte ich und warf mir meine Tasche über die linke Schulter. „Nanana, wer wird denn so böse werden und schlimme Schimpfwörter benutzen?", säuselte mir jemand ins Ohr und ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten, um mich nicht umzudrehen und Potter an seinem Umhang zu fassen und zu schütteln, bis ihm das dämliche Grinsen verging. Ich kannte niemanden, der mich derart zur Weißglut treiben konnte wie er und manchmal glaubte ich beinahe, er wusste es und besaß die Frechheit, stolz darauf zu sein.

Für den Moment begnügte ich mich damit, ihn zu ignorieren und aus dem Klassenzimmer zu stürzen, ohne noch auf Rosamund zu warten. So stapfte ich durch die Gänge, das Gesicht zu einer grimmigen Grimasse verzogen und leise vor mich hinfluchend. Erst kurz vor der Bücherei beruhigte ich mich wieder ein wenig und atmete tief ein und aus, bevor ich hineinschritt und mir den entlegensten, größten Tisch zum Arbeiten aussuchte. Ich schleppte massenweise Bücher und Biographien herbei, die etwas mit dem Thema zu tun haben könnten und begann zu lesen und alles außen herum zu vergessen. Nach knapp achtzig Minuten war mein Aufsatz angefangen und ich sammelte meine Sachen zusammen. Beladen mit sieben Büchern wankte ich zu Madame Pince und ließ mir die Bücher zum Ausleihen eintragen, bevor ich die Bibliothek verließ und so schnell es ging in den Gryffindorturm eilte, um meine erworbenen Schätze in meinem Schlafzimmer zu deponieren.

„Leo maximus.", keuchte ich der Fetten Dame entgegen und sie sah mich mitleidig an, wie ich da unter der Last der Bücher vor ihr stand, bevor sie beiseite schwang und mich hereinließ. Im Gemeinschaftsraum stolperte ich als Erstes über eines von Blacks schlaksigen Beinen und warf ihm einen gereizten Blick zu. Ehrlich, wenn er es sich schon auf den Sesseln bequem machen musste, sollte er wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass er niemand gefährdete. Träge öffnete er ein Auge und musterte mich gelassen. „Oh, Evans, du bist es.", murmelte er verschlafen und mümmelte sich noch tiefer in das weiche Polster. „Ja, allerdings.", gab ich gereizt zurück und sammelte meine Bücher wieder auf. „Danke für deine Hilfe, Black, bist ein echter Gentleman.", ließ ich meiner sarkastischen Ader freien Lauf und kam wieder auf die Füße. Black lächelte mich freundlich an. „Gern geschehen, Evans. Jederzeit wieder." Ich konnte es nicht ausstehen, dass Kritik und dergleichen vollkommen an ihm abprallte. Eine widerwärtige Eigenschaft, wie ich fand, die er dummerweise mit Potter teilte.

Kopfschüttelnd und innerlich bebend kletterte ich die Treppe hinauf in meinen Schlafsaal und fand Cathy und Bess vor, die auf ihren Betten saßen und sich gegenseitig die Fingernägel lackierten. „Lils, kann man dir was abnehmen?", erkundigte sich Cat und beobachtete mich, wie ich auf meinen Schreibtisch zustolperte. „Geht schon.", wehrte ich ab und ließ die Bücher wenig liebevoll einfach fallen. „Alles in Ordnung?", wollte Bess wissen und ein Blick in den Spiegel verriet mir, dass ich knallrot im Gesicht war. „Begegnung mit Black.", erklärte ich knapp und wechselte die Bücher in meiner Schultasche gegen die aus, die ich für die nächsten Stunden brauchen würde. „Hängt potterseelenallein im Gemeinschaftsraum herum und stellt eine lebende Bedrohung für jeden dar, der hereinkommt und nicht auf den Boden achtet, wo er seine Beine ausgestreckt hat.", gab ich eine Kurzzusammenfassung dessen, was geschehen war, ab. Cathy und Bess nickten synchron und trockneten ihre Fingernägel mit einem Zauber, damit wir alle gemeinsam in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gehen konnten. Rosamund war noch in Kräuterkunde und würde ebenfalls zu uns stoßen.

Wir gelangten unfallfrei in unser Klassenzimmer, wo Rosamund bereits saß und uns zuwinkte. Von den Unruhestiftern Hogwarts' war noch nichts zu sehen, doch ich traute dem Frieden kein bisschen. Zuspätkommen war ihre Paradedisziplin, wenn Remus sie nicht zu ein wenig Eile antrieb. Und der befand sich in der letzten Reihe, wo er auf seine Freunde zu warten schien, immerhin hatte er ebenso wie Rosamund gerade eben Unterricht gehabt. Remus lächelte mich kurz an und hob entschuldigend die Achseln, woraufhin ich ihm zuzwinkerte. „Ich komm' gleich wieder.", erklärte ich Rose und ließ meine Schultasche an meinem Platz, als ich kurz in die letzte Reihe verschwand, um ein paar Worte mit Remus zu wechseln. Es hatte noch nicht geklingelt und so war auch unser Lehrer ganz damit beschäftigt, die Stunde vorzubereiten, als auf uns zu achten und dafür zu sorgen, dass wir brav auf unseren Plätzen saßen.

„Hey.", begrüßte ich Remus und hockte mich für einen Moment auf die Tischkante ihm gegenüber. „Hey.", lächelte er zurück und betrachtete mich fragend. „Alles klar bei dir?" Langsam fing dieser Satz an, mich ebenso zu nerven wie Potters berühmte Lieblingsfrage. Aber dazu konnte Remus nichts. Wie sollte er auch ahnen, dass das heute jeder von mir wissen wollte? Scheinbar verschwanden die hektischen, roten Flecken auf meinen Wangen nicht besonders gut, die ich immer bekam, wenn mich etwas aufregte. Also schüttelte ich den Kopf und erklärte: „Schon okay. Hauptsache, deine besten Freunde schaffen es, sich zumindest während dieser beiden Stunden zurückzuhalten." Ich zog eine Grimasse und Remus lachte verlegen. „Lassen wir uns überraschen.", meinte er, bevor lautes Gelächter eben jene Freunde ankündigten, noch ehe sie den Raum betraten. „Bis später.", verabschiedete ich mich augenrollend und kehrte an meinen Platz zurück, wo mich Potter grinsend empfing. „Sehnsucht nach uns oder warum stehst du in der letzten Reihe?", wollte er wissen und ich schaffte es, ihm nonchalant zuzuzwinkern. „Sehnsucht nach Remus höchstens."

Ich ließ mich auf meinen Stuhl gleiten und spürte Potters fassungslosen Blick auf mir ruhen, bis er sich abrupt wegdrehte und nach hinten stapfte. Es entstand eine hitzige Diskussion zwischen ihm, Black und Remus, für den ich hoffte, dass er wegen meiner Bemerkung keinen Streit mit seinen Freunden bekam. Doch es klingelte und Professor Kelman begann seinen Unterricht. Er war der Typ „Ich rede, ob ihr zuhört oder nicht ist eure Sache." und die meisten Schüler schliefen in seinen Stunden, weil er es schaffte, selbst das spannendste Thema so detailliert zu behandeln, dass es irgendwann langweilig wurde. Und so blieb einem nichts anderes übrig, als den Stoff in Büchern nachzulernen, da er andauernd irgendwo hängen blieb und am Schluss über etwas ganz anderes sprach als zu Beginn der Stunde. Meistens bemühte ich mich, Notizen zu machen, doch ab einem bestimmten Moment an wurde es unsinnig und dann legte ich den Stift weg und unterhielt mich mit Rosamund. „Rose!", flüsterte ich heute bereits nach fünf Minuten, „Kannst du hören, ob Potter, Black und Remus immer noch diskutieren?"

Rosamund zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, lauschte einige Sekunden und nickte dann. „Ja, tun sie. Die kann man doch nun wirklich nicht überhören. Weshalb fragst du?" Ich zuckte mit den Achseln und versuchte, einige Gesprächsfetzen aufzufangen. Irgendwann prustete Black los und die gesamte Klasse drehte sich zu ihnen um, während Professor Kelman sich damit abmühte, eine naturgetreue Darstellung eines Hinkepanks an die Tafel zu zeichnen. Remus lächelte der Klasse verlegen zu, Black kicherte noch immer, während sein Gesicht gefährlich rot anlief und Potter sah aus, als wäre er verdammt unzufrieden mit der Situation. Genervt blickte er nach vorne und wedelte mit der rechten Hand, als wollte er uns allen sagen, dass wir ihnen ihre Privatsphäre gewähren sollten. „Was bei Merlin veranstalten die da hinten?", brummte Rosamund und runzelte ihre Stirn. „Black scheint sich jedenfalls bestens zu amüsieren." Ich konnte nur zustimmend nicken, bevor wir uns erneut umdrehten und ich gelangweilt einen Hinkepank auf ein Stück Pergament kritzelte.

„Vielleicht planen sie ja eine Verschwörung, das heißt, James hatte einen seiner genialen Einfälle, der Remus und Sirius aber nicht gefallen hat und deswegen schmollt er nun.", mutmaßte Rosamund und ich lachte leise auf. „Das sähe ihnen jedenfalls ähnlich.", stimmte ich meiner besten Freundin zu. Die drei veranstalteten zwar jede Menge Unsinn, doch Gerüchten zufolge dauerte es stets eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich auf einen Streich einigen konnten. „Wo ist eigentlich Peter?", murmelte Rosamund verwirrt und blickte sich suchend um. „Steckt wohl noch bei Wahrsagen fest.", vermutete ich, denn unsere Wahrsagelehrerin war bekannt dafür, gerne die Stunden zu überziehen mit der idiotischen Ausrede, dass gerade beim Stundenwechsel die Auren der Schüler besonders empfänglich wären. Peter war der einzige Gryffindor, der Wahrsagen weiter belegt hatte, da alle anderen einfach nur froh gewesen waren, als sie den Pflichtteil absolviert hatten. Richtig verstehen konnte ich seine Entscheidung nicht, aber sie sorgte dafür, dass alle vier kaum eine Stunde gemeinsam Unterricht hatten, wofür ich natürlich dankbar war.

„Oder aber sie diskutieren über Quidditch und Remus hat Zweifel darüber geäußert, ob Gryffindor morgen gewinnt, wenn James wieder nur damit beschäftigt ist, dir zuzurufen, ob du mit ihm ausgehen würdest, anstatt den Schnatz zu suchen." Bei der Erinnerung an besagtes Spiel kicherte Rosamund los, während ich finster vor mich hinstarrte. Ich hatte es alles andere als lustig empfunden, als Potter gut und gerne zwanzig Minuten lang über mir geschwebt war und mich mit dieser Frage gequält hatte, anstatt seiner Pflicht nachzukommen und dafür zu sorgen, dass Gryffindor gewann. Zu seinem Glück hatte er den Schnatz doch noch gefangen, sonst hätte ich ihn eigenhändig verprügelt. Dass wir für die nächsten paar Tage das bevorzugte Gesprächsthema aller Schüler waren, verstand sich leider von selbst. Meine Freundinnen hatten es urkomisch gefunden und waren grinsend neben mir gesessen, während ich mit verschränkten Armen stoisch den Kopf geschüttelt hatte. Der Junge hatte eindeutig ein Problem damit, ein „Nein" zu akzeptieren, überlegte ich. Und ich hoffte für ihn, dass er sich bei dem morgigen Spiel besser anstellen und nicht auf die Idee kommen würde, wieder die ganze Zeit über mir zu fliegen anstatt seine Runden zu drehen.

„Vielleicht solltest du mal mit ihm reden.", schlug mir Rosamund nun unschuldig lächelnd vor und zuckte mit keiner Wimper, als ich sie mit meinen Blicken zu erdolchen versuchte. „Nur, um sicherzugehen, dass er morgen keinen Unfug anstellt.", fügte sie zwinkernd hinzu und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Ein rascher Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass sich der Unterricht mal wieder in die Länge zog und ich seufzte genervt auf. Mittlerweile konnte ich es gar nicht mehr erwarten, endlich zum Mittagessen zu kommen und anschließend meinen freien Nachmittag zu genießen. Die nächsten vierzig Minuten verbrachten wir schweigend und ich nutzte die Zeit, um meinen skizzierten Hinkepank zu verschönern. Mein fehlendes Zeichentalent tat sein Übriges dazu und so ähnelte das Resultat seinem Vorbild nur ganz entfernt. Rosamund neben mir kicherte wieder und starrte interessiert auf mein Bild. „Was ist denn das?", wollte sie amüsiert wissen, „Ein Kobold?" „Nein.", antwortete ich so hoheitsvoll wie nur eben möglich, „Das, meine Liebe, ist ein Hinkepank." Erst sah sie mich fassungslos an, dann brach sie in lautes Gelächter aus und ich schmollte gespielt.

„Nein, das ist zu komisch!", prustete Rosamund, „Das muss man gesehen haben!" Damit griff sie sich meine Zeichnung und gab sie an Cathy und Bess weiter, mit dem wertvollen Hinweis „Lilys Hinkepank!". „Kann ich Lilys Hinkepank auch sehen, Cat?", tönte von hinten Potters Stimme und meine sogenannte Freundin reichte das Stück Pergament auch prompt in die letzte Reihe weiter. „Verräterin!", zischte ich, während Potter allen, die es hören wollten und auch allen anderen lautstark verkündete: „Sehr hübsch! Wirklich sehr hübsch gezeichnet!" In dem Moment stand ich auf, marschierte in die letzte Reihe und streckte meine Hand aus. Potter blickte mich irritiert und aus großen Augen an. „Mein Bild, bitte.", brachte ich zustande und informierte ihn anschließend mit einem salbungsvollen Lächeln: „Weißt du, Potter, wenn man ein Mädchen beeindrucken will, sollte man sich nicht über es lustig machen. Du hast noch einiges zu lernen."

Black begann erneut zu lachen, stoppte jedoch abrupt, als ihn sein bester Freund wütend anfunkelte, und täuschte einen schlecht gespielten Hustenanfall vor, während ich auf meinen Platz zurückkehrte und mich einem fassungslosen Professor Kelman gegenüberfand. Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. „Er hat angefangen.", erklärte ich und wusste selbst, dass ich klang wie ein Kleinkind, dem man die Sandförmchen weggenommen hatte. Anscheinend sah das der Rest der Klasse ähnlich, denn nun gab es kaum noch ein Halten. Meine Freundinnen fielen vor Lachen beinahe von den Stühlen und selbst Potters Mundwinkel zuckten bedenklich in die Höhe, wie ich bei einem kurzen Blick nach hinten feststellen konnte. „Ja, in der Tat, Miss Evans.", murmelte unser Lehrer zerstreut und kehrte an die Tafel zurück, um seine Zeichnung, an der er bereits die ganze Stunde über arbeitete, zu perfektionieren. „Lils, du bist unmöglich.", grinste Rosamund und ich grinste zurück, seltsam zufrieden mit mir.

Vollkommen überraschend klingelte es und ich stand ruckartig auf. „Endlich!", seufzte ich, „Ich sterbe fast vor Hunger! Ihr auch?" Ich erntete ein heftiges Nicken von jeder meiner Freundinnen und gemeinsam strebten wir der Großen Halle entgegen, verfolgt von Potter, Black und Remus. „Macht ihr das mit Absicht?", erkundigte ich mich irgendwann und musterte die drei der Reihe nach. Remus, wie üblich freundlich lächelnd und mit leicht zerzausten, hellbraunen Haaren. Black mit seinem unverschämten Grinsen und dem langen, pechschwarzen Haarschopf. Und Potter, die Hände in den Hosentaschen und ausnahmsweise ein gelangweiltes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Wo sollen wir denn sonst entlanggehen?", erkundigte sich Black und ich machte eine ausholende Handbewegung. „Irgendwo, nur nicht hier.", murmelte ich, während Bess mich lächelnd weiterzog und Rose etwas von „Nehmt sie nicht so ernst!" rief. „Was soll das?", schimpfte ich drei Ecken weiter immer noch und wurde von Cathy in die Große Halle geschoben. „Hör auf, dich mit ihm zu streiten.", meinte Bess seelenruhig und platzierte mich am Gryffindortisch.

„Langsam bekomme ich das Gefühl, es macht dir Spaß, die Konfrontation mit ihm zu suchen.", warf mir Rose vor und ich hob hastig die Hände, während ich meine Freundinnen entschuldigend ansah. „Okay, ich sehe es ja ein, das eben war überzogen. Ich bin nur genervt von ihm. Potter ist allgegenwärtig, ich kann ihm gar nicht mehr entkommen." „Ehrlich, Lils, übertreibst du nicht ein wenig?" Cathys Tonfall war spöttisch geworden und ich musterte sie empört, bevor ich schmollend auf meinen Teller starrte. ‚Andererseits war vielleicht ein winziges Fünkchen Wahrheit drin, hm, Lils?', schalt ich mich und schaufelte Nudeln in mich hinein. „Gut, vielleicht hab' ich etwas überreagiert.", gab ich kleinlaut zu und meine Freundinnen nickten befriedigt. „Und morgen wirst du schön unsere Mannschaft anfeuern und nicht schweigen, sobald Potter den Schnatz gesichtet hat, einverstanden?" Ich zog eine Grimasse, bevor ich brav „Einverstanden." antwortete. Worauf hatte ich mich jetzt nur wieder eingelassen?

OoOoOoO


	2. Kapitel 2

**Hallo!**

Und wieder gibt es eine neue Story von mir, die ich trotz bester Vorsätze noch nicht beendet habe, und dennoch online stelle. Sie wir voraussichtlich ungefähr fünf Kapitel haben, momentan schreibe ich am dritten. Für alle, die kein Französisch können, sei hiermit der Titel übersetzt: „Wenn ich mit dir (weg-)gehe". Ich weiß, dass „partir" „weggehen" heißt und eigentlich „sortir" „ausgehen" bedeutet, aber ich kann den Liedtext nicht ändern und vielleicht könnt ihr es einfach mit „gehen" an sich übersetzen und über den kleinen Übersetzungsfehler hinwegsehen. Danke schön ;o).

Disclaimer: Das gesamte Harry-Potter-Universum gehört Joanne K. Rowling, die Liedzeile „Si je pars avec toi" aus dem Musical „Starmania" gehört Michel Berger und ich verdiene mit dieser Story keinen Cent. Reviews sind allerdings immer willkommen.

Pairing: Lily Evans/James Potter

Summary: Ich hasste ihn. Ich hasste ihn wirklich. Ich konnte es nicht leiden, wie er sich selbstgefällig die Haare zerwuschelte und ich verstand nicht, wie die Mädchen beim Anblick seines unverschämten Grinsens schwach wurden. Dummerweise interessierte ihn meine Abneigung nicht und dummerweise musste ich feststellen, dass es mich störte, von ihm ignoriert zu werden.

Warnungen für Kapitel 2: Quidditch wird gespielt und die eine Stelle dabei ist wohl ein wenig kitschig, tut mir Leid… Ansonsten- gegen Ende hin wird schon deutlicher, dass sich zwischen Lily und James etwas ändert bzw. geändert hat.

Reviewantworten findet ihr am Ende des Kapitels.

Und nun- Bühne frei für Lily, James und all die anderen! Viel Spaß beim Lesen,

Maia

Si je pars avec toi

**Kapitel Zwei**

Irgendjemand rüttelte mich unsanft an der Schulter und Cathy trompete mir „Aufstehen!" in das rechte Ohr. Ich grummelte leise und versuchte verzweifelt, mich unter der Bettdecke zu verstecken. „Lils, steh endlich auf, du Schlafmütze!", hörte ich Rosamunds strenge Stimme und brummte protestierend, als sie mir die Decke kategorisch wegzog. Zu dritt standen sie um mein Bett herum und musterten mich mit verschränkten Armen. „Denk ja nicht, du könntest dich vor dem Spiel drücken.", erklärte Bess und ich verdrehte die Augen, während ich widerwillig aufstand. „Ist es schon so spät?", wollte ich wissen und schlüpfte müde in meine Jeans. „Das Frühstück ist jedenfalls bald zu Ende.", stellte Rose fest und ich schnürte mir murrend die Schuhe. „Vergiss nicht, dein Nachthemd gegen ein Shirt zu tauschen.", kicherte Cathy und hielt mir meinen dunkelgrünen, flauschigen Lieblingspulli entgegen. „Danke!", gähnte ich und zog mir das Oberteil über den Kopf. Meine drei Freundinnen saßen nebeneinander auf meinem Bett und beobachteten mich, wie ich mir hastig die Haare kämmte, um sie zu einem Zopf zusammenzubinden.

„Wir können.", beendete ich schließlich meine morgendliche Katzenwäsche und schnappte mir im Vorbeigehen meinen Umhang, damit wir nach dem Frühstück gleich zum Quidditchfeld gehen konnten, ohne noch einmal in den Gryffindorturm zurückzukehren. „Schneller!", trieb mich Bess an und gemeinsam hüpften wir lachend die Treppe hinunter. Es verwunderte mich immer wieder, was für eine gute Laune man innerhalb von wenigen Minuten bekommen konnte, wenn man so wunderbare Freundinnen hatte wie ich. Ich zwinkerte Rosamund zu und sie zwinkerte leicht verwundert zurück. „Was ist los?", grinste sie und ich zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nichts. Ich hab' einfach nur gute Laune.", gab ich sofort zu und meine Mädels prusteten los. Ich liebte Quidditch und nichts und niemand würde mir das Spiel heute verderben. Gut, abgesehen von dem Fall, dass Gryffindor gegen Slytherin verlieren sollte, aber so sehr es mir auch widerstrebte, das zuzugeben- Potter würde nicht zulassen, dass ein Slytherin den Schnatz vor ihm fing und er war ein verdammt guter Sucher.

Von der vierten bis zur sechsten Klasse hatte ich auch im Team gespielt, als Jägerin, aber nun war ich Schulsprecherin geworden und realistisch genug, um zu wissen, dass ich nicht alles haben konnte und so war ich ausgestiegen. Wie es der Zufall wollte, war Potter allerdings auch Schulsprecher geworden und gleichzeitig Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft. Manchmal, in schwachen Stunden, ärgerte es mich, dass er beides unter einen Hut brachte, während ich beschlossen hatte, der Schule den Vorzug zu geben. Mittlerweile war ich darüber hinweg und unser Team hatte im ersten Spiel der Saison gezeigt, was es konnte- trotz Potters kleinem Aussetzer bezüglich meiner Person. Nun galt es, unseren Vorsprung zu wahren und wenn möglich noch zu vergrößern. Zu Gryffindors Glück hatte Hufflepuff im Spiel gegen Ravenclaw nur knapp gewonnen und so standen unsere Chancen heute ziemlich gut. Ich schlang mir mit einem geübten Schwung meinen Gryffindorschal um den Hals und betrat mit meinen Freundinnen die Große Halle, wo uns die Slytherins pfeifend begrüßten, wie jeden anderen Gryffindor auch, der zum Tisch gelangen wollte.

„Angst? Oder was wollt ihr sonst mit dem Gejohle ausdrücken?", fauchte Rose, bevor wir uns neben einigen aufgeregten Viertklässlern niederließen und hastig nach je einer Scheibe Toast griffen, um den morgendlichen Heißhunger zu stillen. Ich reckte suchend den Kopf. „Wo bei Merlin ist unser Team?", zischte ich nervös und als hätten sie mich gehört, schwangen in dem Moment die Türen der Großen Halle auf und das Gryffindor-Quidditchteam kam unter Applaus und Buhrufen herein. Gemeinsam mit den anderen Gryffindors klopfte ich auf die hölzerne Tischplatte, klatschte und schrie, während sich die sieben Spieler zu unserem Tisch durchkämpften. Sie trugen bereits ihre Quidditchumhänge und ich konnte Potters angespanntes Gesicht erkennen. Seine graublauen Augen blitzten voller Vorfreude hinter den Brillengläsern und für einen Moment trafen sich unsere Blicke und ich nickte langsam. ‚Viel Glück für das Spiel!', bedeutete es und er nickte zurück, ehe er Platz nahm.

„Du denkst an dein Versprechen?", erinnerte mich Cathy und ich hob die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Sicher. Ich werde heute hoffentlich nur jubeln und Potter applaudieren, sollte er den Schnatz fangen.", erwiderte ich und biss in meinen Toast. „Na, das sind ja mal ganz neue Aussichten.", ertönte eine Stimme hinter mir und Sirius Black grinste mich an. „Das muss ich Jamesie doch gleich berichten, da wird er noch besser fliegen als sonst." Er zwinkerte mir zu und verschwand ebenso schnell wie er erschienen war. Zu meinem Ärger spürte ich, wie ich rot wurde und meine Freundinnen betrachteten mich interessiert. „Hat Sirius gerade versucht dir mitzuteilen, dass deine Gefühlsregungen auf James einen gewissen Einfluss haben?", erkundigte sich Bess neugierig und das Rot auf meinen Wangen verstärkte sich dummerweise noch. „Offensichtlich.", murmelte ich, „Nicht, dass es mir nicht vollkommen egal wäre." „Er ist in dich verliebt!", sang Rosamund vergnügt und zog das „i" übertrieben in die Länge. „Schön für ihn.", murrte ich und versteckte mein Gesicht hinter meinem Kürbissaftglas. „Lils." Bess klang erstaunlich ernst für einen Samstagmorgen.

„Bess.", gab ich zurück und wartete. „Lils, Lilykind, er ist in dich verliebt.", wiederholte Bess ungeduldig und hoffte augenscheinlich, dass bei mir nun der Groschen fiel. Er fiel nicht. Ich wedelte fragend mit dem Glas vor ihrem Kopf herum. „Und? Ist das etwas Neues?" „Na hör mal!", empörte sich Cathy. „Das ist schon etwas anderes als verletztes Ego, hm?" Ich begriff noch immer nicht und schob es verärgert auf die frühe Stunde. „Was bei Merlin wollt ihr mir eigentlich sagen?", ging ich direkt vor und konnte meine Freundinnen synchron aufstöhnen hören, während ich verständnislos von einer zur anderen blickte. „Dass er in dich verliebt ist!", kam es mir von allen Seiten entgegen und ich seufzte entnervt auf. „Ja doch! Das hab' ich nun dreimal gehört, langsam ist es angekommen." „Bezweifle ich stark!", warf Rosamund ein und legte ihre Hand auf meine Schulter. „Lils, was wir dir sagen wollen, ist Folgendes: Er fragt dich nicht nur ständig nach einem Rendezvous, weil er es nicht verkraften kann, dass du ablehnst, sondern er empfindet tatsächlich etwa für dich."

Ich starrte sie an, mehrere Minuten lang. Dann fing ich an zu lachen. „Ja, sicher, Rose. James Potter ist fähig, Gefühle zu entwickeln. Vielleicht sonst noch was?" „Wir wetten.", Bess streckte mir auffordernd eine Hand entgegen. „Wenn wir dir beweisen können, dass wir Recht haben, bemühst du dich, mit ihm einigermaßen zurecht zukommen, auch im Alltag. Während euren Schulsprechertreffen funktioniert es doch auch." Ich überlegte nur kurz, bevor ich einschlug. „Und wenn ich Recht behalte?", hakte ich noch nach und meine Freundinnen grinsten mich siegesgewiss an. „Wenn er tatsächlich nur mit dir ausgehen will, um sein Ego zu stärken- nun, für diesen unwahrscheinlichen Fall darfst du dir etwas Gemeines für uns ausdenken.", versprach Bess lächelnd und wir schüttelten einander die Hände, bevor ich mich schmunzelnd wieder meinem Frühstück zuwandte. Sie hatten nicht die geringste Chance. James Potter, Hogwarts' Unruhestifter, sollte ernsthafte Gefühle für mich haben? Nie im Leben, da war ich mir sicher. Diese Wette würde ich mit Leichtigkeit gewinnen.

„Wir sehen uns beim Spiel." Irritiert beobachtete ich, wie meine Freundinnen der Reihe nach aufstanden und sich von mir verabschiedeten, um irgendwohin zu verschwinden. Ich tippte darauf, dass sie nach Remus suchten, denn ich konnte ihn nirgends erkennen und die Mädels würden mit Sicherheit darauf hoffen, dass er ihnen half. Ich schüttelte den Kopf über sie, schluckte den letzten Rest Toast hinunter und warf einen Blick auf unser in aller Gemütsruhe frühstückendes Quidditchteam. Allen voran Potter schien die Ruhe selbst zu sein, denn er saß da, unterhielt sich mit Black und schaufelte immer mehr zu essen auf seinen Teller, während er sich offensichtlich bestens amüsierte. Einmal sah er auf und mich direkt an. Ich wollte wegschauen, aber es gelang mir nicht und so entdeckte ich etwas in seinem Gesicht, was ich nicht beschreiben konnte. Ich blinzelte und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war ein anderer geworden als noch eine Sekunde zuvor. Ich zuckte mit den Achseln und erhob mich ruckartig, um ebenfalls nach draußen auf die Tribüne zu gehen und mir einen guten Platz zu sichern.

In der Sonne war es zwar warm, aber der Wind blies mir kühl ins Gesicht und zerzauste meine Haare. Ich war froh, dass ich sie zusammengebunden hatte, ansonsten hätte ich wohl kaum etwas von dem Spiel mitbekommen, weil ich nur damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre, mir die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Ich kletterte die Stufen zur Tribüne hinauf und landete in einem Haufen wild rufender Gryffindors, die ebenso wie ich mit rotgoldenen Schals behängt waren trotz des milden Wetters. Ich grinste sie an und ließ mich irgendwo in der Mitte nieder, wo ich eine ausgezeichnete Sicht hatte. Ich ließ meinen Blick über das Feld gleiten und gab für einen Moment meiner Sehnsucht nach. Ich vermisste Quidditch ungeheuer und manchmal, wenn wieder alles furchtbar wirkte, wünschte ich mir, ich könnte einfach in das Team zurückkehren und Jägerin spielen. Ab und zu erwischte ich mich tatsächlich selbst bei dem Gedanken daran, dass einer der drei aktuellen Spieler absagte und ich einspringen konnte.

Das war natürlich reine Spinnerei. Aber es verkürzte die Zeit und ich verfiel nicht ins Grübeln. Jemand stupste mich an und ich sah perplex in Remus' lächelndes Gesicht. „Guten Morgen!", begrüßte er mich und zwängte sich neben mich auf die Bank. Seine Haare flatterten im Wind und er wirkte aufgeregt wie ein kleiner Junge. „Morgen.", erwiderte ich langsam und schaute mich heimlich um, in der festen Überzeugung, meine Freundinnen gleich zu entdecken. „Suchst du jemanden? James ist noch in der Großen Halle.", alberte Remus herum und ich zwinkerte ihm zu. „Sehr originell, wirklich. Könnte beinahe von Black stammen.", spöttelte ich zurück und Remus brach in Gelächter aus. „Du hast gute Laune?" erkundigte er sich unumwunden und ich nickte vergnügt. „Du auch, hm?", grinste ich und Remus' Lächeln vertiefte sich. „Na, und ob! Das Wetter ist herrlich, Gryffindor wird Slytherin gleich haushoch schlagen- kann man von einem Samstagmittag mehr verlangen?"

Ich war gerade dabei, den Kopf zu schütteln, als ich Cathys Stimme hörte und beobachtete, wie mir meine Freundinnen etliche Reihen weiter unten munter zuwinkten und sich zu uns nach oben kämpften. „Da seid ihr ja.", keuchte Rosamund atemlos und hockte sich auf meine andere Seite, während Cathy und Bess es sich in der Reihe hinter uns gemütlich machten. Remus beugte sich an mein Ohr. „Nur, um dich vorzuwarnen: Sirius wird auch hierher kommen und sich zu uns setzen.", brüllte er gegen den aufsteigenden Lärmpegel an und ich zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ist okay.", schrie ich zurück. Hauptsache, Black konnte sich ein wenig zurückhalten, dann würde ich auch das überstehen. Außerdem hatte ich selten genug die Gelegenheit, mich mit Remus zu unterhalten, da würde ich seinen besten Freund einfach akzeptieren müssen. Tatsächlich erschien Blacks pechschwarzer Haarschopf inmitten von jubelnden Gryffindors und ich wusste, unten liefen gerade die Mannschaften ein, während sich Black noch rasch zu uns setzte.

Er lächelte Remus an und schenkte uns Mädchen sein berühmtes Grinsen. Ich lächelte kurz, um Remus eine Freude zu machen und widmete mich anschließend ganz dem Geschehen auf dem Feld. Die Kapitäne, Potter und der Slytherin Nott, schüttelten sich die Hände und auf den Pfiff hin schossen vierzehn Spieler rasant in die Höhe. Der Stadionssprecher Edward Boot, ein Ravenclaw, nannte die Namen aller Spieler, doch ich hörte gar nicht mehr hin, sondern verfolgte den Flug unserer Spieler. Madame Hooch, die neue junge Schiedsrichterin und Fluglehrerin, ließ Quaffel, Klatscher und Schnatz heraus und ich bemühte mich, den Schnatz nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, aber schon nach wenigen Sekunden hatte ich ihn verloren. Ich konnte nicht anders, als die Sucher um ihre guten Augen zu beneiden und zu bewundern. „10 Galleonen, dass er ihn in fünfzehn Minuten gefangen hat.", vernahm ich Sirius' Stimme und sah aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, wie Remus mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich weiß nicht, Sirius. Am Ende verrätst du es James wieder und dann ist er tagelang beleidigt, weil Peter oder ich zwanzig Minuten geschätzt haben." Ich konnte mir das Grinsen bei Remus' Worten nicht verkneifen. „Spielverderber!", schmollte Sirius, während Remus Peter zuwinkte, der weiter unten saß und es nicht geschafft hatte, sich durch die Menge nach oben zu wühlen. Ein lauter Schrei erinnerte mich wieder an das Spiel. „Gryffindor trifft! Zehn zu Null für Gryffindor!", jubelte Edward und die rotgoldene Menge um mich herum jubelte ebenso mit wie ich selbst. Ich umarmte Rosamund hastig, bevor wir uns wieder voneinander lösten und erneut hinauf in den Himmel starrten. Unsere Jäger flogen erstklassig, das musste ich neidlos zugeben, doch am meisten beobachtete ich Potter, so ungern ich mir das auch eingestand. Allerdings stand und fiel mit dem Sucher alles, so rechtfertigte ich mein eigenes Handeln und drückte, verborgen in den Falten meines Umhangs, Potter die Daumen. „Er wird ihn fangen.", raunte mir Remus grinsend zu und ich fühlte mich seltsam ertappt. Also nickte ich nur abweisend und lockerte meine Hände ein wenig.

Ein Stöhnen ging durch die Reihen und ich schloss wütend die Augen. Slytherin hatte den Ausgleich erzielt und ganz Gryffindor litt mit. Unser Hüter hatte eine erstklassige Parade hingelegt, aber dummerweise war ihm der Quaffel entwischt und so hatte Slytherin das Tor schießen können. „So ein Pech.", fauchte Cathy hinter mir und ich gab ihr stumm Recht. Wir konnten nur hoffen, dass Gryffindor im weiteren Verlauf des Spiels wieder mehr Glück haben würde. Momentan sah es alles andere als rosig für uns aus. Das Gegentor schien die Jäger verunsichert zu haben, ganz zu schweigen von unserem Hüter und so gelangen Slytherins Jägern sieben weitere Tore, bis Potter eine Auszeit beantragte und das Team um sich versammelte. Ich starrte gebannt hin, wünschte mir, ich könnte hören, was er ihnen mitteilte und jubelte automatisch los, als sie wieder davonflogen, mit neuem Tatendrang und ungebrochener Hoffnung auf den Sieg. Potter musste ihnen Dampf gemacht haben, denn wir holten langsam auf und verkürzten auf Fünfzig zu Achtzig.

Es lief gerade wieder gut, als es Nott gelang, unseren Treibern zu entwischen und den Quaffel in den mittleren der Torringe zu werfen. Gryffindor pfiff und ich konnte erkennen, wie unser Hüter weiß wurde vor Zorn. Das bisschen Selbstvertrauen, das Potter unserem Team zurückgegeben hatte, schwand erneut und ich krallte mich in dem kalten Holz der Brüstung fest, so stark, dass meine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. „Heute altere ich um einiges.", stellte ich düster fest und spürte die Sorgenfalten auf meiner Stirn. Ich wollte, dass Gryffindor gewann, unbedingt, und am liebsten hätte ich mir, wie all die Schüler um mich herum, einen Besen geschnappt, um eigenhändig die fehlenden Tore zu erzielen, die uns zum Sieg noch fehlten. Slytherin schoss das Hundert zu Fünfzig und ich bemerkte, wie McGonagall auf der Lehrertribüne ihre Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammenpresste, während Slughorn fröhlich applaudierte.

Ein Blick nach oben verriet mir, dass die beiden Sucher noch immer orientierungslos herumflogen und offenbar keine Ahnung hatten, wo sich der Schnatz befand. Nervös richtete ich meine Augen wieder auf die Jäger, die in der Aufregung den Quaffel verloren, als ein Treiber von Slytherin den Klatscher auf sie gefeuert hatte. Ein Stöhnen ging durch die Reihen, als die drei grüngewandteten Spieler erneut auf unseren Hüter zuflogen und scheinbar mit Leichtigkeit ein Tor erzielten. „Das kann doch nicht sein!", heulte Black neben uns auf und hämmerte mit der Faust auf das Holzgeländer. „Was tun die denn da oben? Wenn man nicht alles selbst erledigt…" Black war eigentlich einer unserer Jäger, aber da er es im letzten Monat geschafft hatte, den Ausweichraum für Zaubertränke auch noch zu verkohlen, war er für das heutige Quidditchspiel gesperrt worden. Es musste ihn viel mehr schmerzen als mich, hier unten zu stehen und nur beobachten zu können. Wieso fiel mir ausgerechnet jetzt ein, dass wir stets gut zusammen gespielt hatten, als wir beide im Team gewesen waren?

„Hundertzwanzig zu Fünfzig." Edward Boot klang wie jemand, der soeben eine Trauerbotschaft überbrachte, und in gewisser Weise traf das ja auch zu. Ich schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf und lauschte den Kommentaren, die der Ravenclaw mit Grabesstimme vortrug. Er litt mit uns, denn niemand außer den Slytherins selbst wollte sie heute gewinnen sehen. Dafür jubelten die Schlangen umso lauter, übertönten die Buhrufe und Pfiffe und feuerten ihre Spieler an, als ginge es um die Weltmeisterschaft. Und es halt, verdammt. In den nächsten fünf Minuten fielen acht Tore, allesamt für Slytherin. Ich knetete meine Finger und wusste, dass jeder um mich herum rechnete. Wir mussten noch ein Tor schießen und den Schnatz fangen, sonst würden wir verlieren. „Gryffindor!", brüllten Black und Remus plötzlich gemeinsam und nacheinander fielen alle mit ein. Wir jubelten los, als Anne Mitchan auch nur den Quaffel berührte und lagen uns in den Armen, als sie auf Slytherins Hüter zuflog und das Tor erzielte, das wir brauchten.

„Ja, ja, jaah!", hörte ich Blacks Stimme, so fröhlich, dass man glauben könnte, wir hätten bereits gewonnen. Alle Schüler legten ihre Köpfe in den Nacken und starrten in den hellen Himmel, als könnten sie die Sucher hypnotisieren. Potter flog direkt über uns und ich wusste nicht, warum ich es tat, aber ich öffnete den Mund und schrie ihn an: „Verdammt, Potter, flieg und fang den Schnatz, du Idiot!" Selbst aus der Entfernung konnte ich sehen, wie er rot wurde, James Potter wurde _rot _und ich konnte nur irgendwie hoffen, dass er, selbst wenn er meine Worte nicht gehört hatte, den Sinn dennoch verstanden hatte und sich nun endlich dazu aufraffte, diesen Schnatz zu fangen und Gryffindor zum Sieg zu führen. Merlin noch mal, so schwierig konnte es ja wohl nicht sein und wir Schüler hatten ein Recht darauf, unsere Mannschaft gewinnen zu sehen! Langsam wurde die Kämpfernatur in mir wach und ich fand mich selbst inmitten wild schreiender Gryffindors wieder, die sich allesamt heißer krächzten und wie verrückt die rotgoldenen Schals schwenkten wie eine Fahne.

Potter drehte über uns ein Looping und plötzlich legte er sich auf seinen Besen, stürzte nach unten und flog Besen neben Besen mit dem Sucher der Slytherins auf einen kleinen, goldglänzenden Punkt zu. Ich hörte den Schrei nicht, den ich selbst ausstieß und ich bemerkte nicht, wie jeder um mich herum die Luft anhielt, als der Abstand zwischen dem Schnatz und den beiden Spieler immer geringer wurde. Ich sah nur die flatternden Umhänge und murmelte im Geist wie ein Mantra ‚Lass Gryffindor gewinnen. Lass Potter den Schnatz fangen und Gryffindor gewinnen. Lass Slytherin nicht über uns triumphieren.' Ich klammerte mich erneut am Geländer fest und lehnte mich nach vorne, um keine Sekunde des Sturzflugs zu verpassen, doch es war unmöglich zu erkennen, was dort unten vor sich ging. Zwei Hände wurden ausgestreckt und ballten sich zu Fäusten, als sie nach etwas griffen. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und Edward Boot zögerte. „Er, nun, er hat ihn, allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass ich nicht weiß, wer von beiden ihn gefangen hat."

Das Publikum stöhnte unisono auf und wir starrten hinab, wo beide Sucher langsam wieder nach oben trudelten, bis sich endlich, endlich nach einer quälenden Ewigkeit Potter absetzte, einen Arm in die Höhe gereckt und ein Siegesgeheul anstimmend. „James Potter fängt den Schnatz! Gryffindor gewinnt!", verkündete Edward mit seliger Stimme und neben mir löste sich Rosamunds Hand aus meinem Unterarm, um mich in eine jubelnde Umarmung zu ziehen. „Wir haben gesiegt!", brüllte Sirius auf meiner anderen Seite, während Rose und ich fröhlich auf- und abhüpften. In einer einzigen, feiernden Masse kletterten wir die Tribüne wieder hinab, verloren Cathy und Bess in dem Gedränge und ich zog Rosamund an der Hand, um sie etwas zu fragen, aber die anderen ließen uns nicht gehen und so warf ich ihr nur einen Blick zu, den sie kopfschüttelnd verneinte. ‚Mach dir keine Gedanken, weil du ihn angeschrieen hast.', hieß das, ‚Immerhin haben wir nicht verloren und da ist es doch relativ egal, was genau passiert ist, oder?' Ich nickte kurz und stimmte anschließend wieder in das kriegerisch anmutende Siegesgeheul ein, das die anderen Gryffindors veranstalteten.

„Siegesfeier im Gemeinschaftsraum!", tönte von irgendwoher der Ruf und wir beeilten uns, in unseren Turm zu kommen, bevor unser Team auftauchen würde. Das war seit jeher Tradition bei uns: Wenn wir ein Spiel gewannen, tobte sich die Mannschaft noch kurz auf dem Feld aus, während der Rest eine Party veranstaltete, um das gewonnene Spiel ausgiebig zu feiern. Meistens gelang es uns, den Gemeinschaftsraum für mindestens drei Stunden zu verwüsten, bis schließlich Professor McGonagall auftauchte und dem Ganzen einen Riegel vorschob. Dann dauerte es wieder eine halbe bis dreiviertel Stunde, ehe wir uns entschlossen, auf den Tadel unserer Hauslehrerin zu pfeifen und weiterzumachen. In dem Rhythmus konnten einige die Nächte durchmachen, aber ich ging eigentlich immer irgendwann nachdem McGonagall zum zweiten Mal da gewesen war, todmüde ins Bett und war froh darüber, dass kein Lärm in unseren Schlafsaal drang, obwohl ich mich zur Not auch in das Schulsprecherzimmer verkriechen könnte.

Ich konnte bereits von weitem erkennen, dass die Fette Dame gutmütig lächelnd und immer wieder gratulierend beiseite geschwungen war und kraxelte nun hastig durch das Porträtloch, um in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen. Black war es seltsamerweise gelungen, viel schneller hier anzukommen und so erwischte ich ihn dabei, wie er gerade Massen von Butterbier im Raum verteilte, während Remus und Peter Süßigkeiten in Schüsseln schütteten und diese auf Tischen, Stühlen und sogar dem Boden absetzten. Ich blieb ruckartig stehen und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Nun sind wir bereits in der siebten Klasse und ich frage mich langsam, ob wir anderen jemals dahinter kommen werden, woher ihr all das Essen immer habt. Eines Tages müsst ihr es uns verraten.", zwinkerte ich Remus zu und er lief prompt rot an, als er schuldbewusst wegschaute. „Ja, vielleicht, eines Tages.", antwortete mir Black an seiner Stelle und grinste mich an. „Aber für den Moment bleibt es unser Geheimnis." Rosamund lachte und wir konnten gerade noch rechtzeitig herumwirbeln, als der Jubel schier unerträglich laut wurde und somit die Ankunft unseres Teams deutlich machte.

Es blitzte rot auf, als die sieben zerzausten Gestalten hereinkamen und sie sahen verlegen aus, als wir sie hochleben ließen und ihnen Butterbierflaschen in die Hand drückten. „Auf Gryffindor!", rief irgendjemand und jeder prostete jedem zu. Es klirrte, als ich meine Flasche gegen Rosamunds stieß und ich blinzelte ihr grinsend zu, als wir beide einen Schluck tranken. Butterbier war eines der wenigen alkoholischen Getränke, die mir schmeckten, zum großen Amüsement meiner Freundinnen. Dementsprechend verwunderte es mich, als Rose plötzlich ohne einen Kommentar verschwand und mich inmitten der Süßigkeiten und Butterbierflaschen alleine ließ. Achselzuckend nippte ich erneut an meinem Getränk und blickte mich suchend nach meinen zwei anderen Freundinnen um, als mir plötzlich klar wurde, weshalb genau Rosamund von dannen gezogen war. Gut sieben Meter von mir entfernt und mit zielstrebigen Schritten auf mich zukommend befand sich der Held des Tages. James Potter. Ich konnte mir schon denken, worauf das hinauslaufen würde.

Zuerst die übliche Geste: er hob die rechte Hand, um sich, aus welchem Grund auch immer, durch die ohnehin verstrubbelten Haare zu fahren. Dann das Pottersche Strahlelächeln und der stets leicht verlegene Blick, den er normalerweise aufsetzte, wenn er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Allerdings hatte er ihn mir gegenüber bisher nur selten verwendet. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", wandte ich mich an ihn, da mir klar war, dass ich ihn nicht einfach ignorieren konnte, wenn er so direkt vor mir stand und mich anschaute. Er nickte kurz, erwiderte jedoch nichts. Abwartend sah ich ihn an, fragte mich, was als Nächstes kommen würde und drückte ihm schließlich eine neue Flasche Butterbier in die Hand, als das Schweigen unerträglich wurde. „Danke." Er griff danach und spielte an dem Verschluss herum, bevor er die Flasche hob, kurz an meine stieß und einen tiefen Schluck nahm. Ich beobachtete ihn dezent. Potter wirkte um einiges unschlüssiger als sonst. Sein übliches Schema bestand darin, mich zu erblicken, nach einem Rendezvous zu fragen und bedröppelt stehenzubleiben, wenn ich ihm eine Absage erteilte. Im Moment tat er nichts von alledem und ich wurde unsicher.

Black tauchte für einen Moment auf, ruderte hektisch mit den Armen und Potter schien sich daran zu erinnern, dass er noch immer Quidditchroben trug. Er murmelte einige Silben, schwang seinen Zauberstab und stand Sekunden später in Jeans und zerknittertem Schulhemd vor mir. „Hat dir das Spiel gefallen?", erkundigte er sich und seine Stimme wurde rau und tief. Es war mir schon öfters aufgefallen, dass er im Unterricht oder mit seinen Freunden ganz anders redete als mit mir. Irgendetwas veränderte sich in seiner Stimme, seiner Haltung, etwas, was ich nicht näher bestimmen konnte, aber dennoch fühlte und heute machte es mich nervös, weil ich es einordnen wollte und ich beinahe wahnsinnig wurde, weil ich es nicht konnte. _Potter_ machte mich nervös, wurde mir klar und ich ärgerte mich über mich selbst. Ich würde doch wohl nicht vor einem arroganten, quidditchbesessenen Siebtklässler rotwerden wie ein kleines Mädchen.

Hastig setzte ich die Butterbierflasche an und nahm einen großen Schluck, in der irrsinnigen Hoffnung, mein Gesicht dahinter zu verbergen bis es wieder seine normale Farbe angenommen hatte und ich endlich auf Potters Frage antworten konnte. „Es war spannend.", wich ich ihm aus, „Und vermutlich hätten wir dich gelyncht, hättest du den Schnatz nicht gefangen.", erklärte ich freiheraus, woraufhin er derjenige war, dessen Wangen sich leicht rosa verfärbten. Potter nuschelte etwas Unverständliches und ich gewann mein Grinsen zurück. „Schon gut, immerhin hast du das Spiel noch für uns entschieden.", erteilte ich ihm lachend die Absolution und seine Augen hinter der Brille blitzten vergnügt auf. Jemand rief nach ihm und er drehte sich weg, sodass ich ein paar Schritte beiseite gehen und mich an den Süßigkeiten bedienen konnte. Black schaltete einen verzauberten Plattenspieler an, den uns Professor Dumbledore für den Gemeinschaftsraum gewährt hatte, und die Musik erschall aus allen Ecken, nicht gerade leise, aber dennoch nicht laut genug, um Gespräche zu verhindern.

Ich spürte eine Bewegung an meinem Rücken und wollte mich umdrehen, genüsslich an meinem Zitronendrop lutschend, als ich fühlte, wie sich jemand zu mir nach unten beugte und mir in mein rechtes Ohr flüsterte. „Ich hab' dich gehört.", wisperte Potters Stimme und ich bekam Gänsehaut, als sein Atem mein Ohrläppchen streifte, kurz bevor Wogen der Verlegenheit über mich hinwegschwappten. Potter hatte also mitbekommen, welche Worte ich ihm entgegengebrüllt hatte. Schön für ihn. Die Frage war nur- welche Schlüsse zog er daraus? Ich beschloss, dass es das Beste wäre, ihn direkt anzusehen und zu fragen. „Und?", gab ich also kühl zurück und fand mich konfrontiert mit Potters unverschämten, selbstbewussten Grinsen, das mich so oft an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb. „Und?", wiederholte er und zog das Wort unnatürlich in die Länge. Dann verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln und er beugte sich nach vorne, an mir vorbei, um mir etwas zuzuwispern und mich gleichzeitig nicht anschauen zu müssen.

„Ich bin dir nicht gleichgültig.", verkündete er mir mit fester Stimme und verharrte einen Moment lang in seiner Position, bevor er auf den Fersen wippte und sich wieder von mir löste. Ich starrte ihn verblüfft an. „Bist du nicht?", entgegnete ich milde überrascht, während er locker beide Arme vor seinem Oberkörper verschränkte und gelassen zu mir hinunterblickte. „Aye. Bin ich nicht.", nickte er und ich widerstand dem Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen. Irgendwie drehte sich unser Gespräch im Kreis, hatte ich so das Gefühl. Und ich hasste es, dass Potter so vollkommen von seinem Standpunkt überzeugt schien, dass eine Diskussion darüber zwecklos wäre. Wenn er auf die Art und Weise lächelte, wie er es gerade tat, dann war er sich seiner Sache mehr als nur hundertprozentig sicher, so gut kannte ich ihn mittlerweile, ob es mir nun gefiel oder nicht. Jedenfalls erschien es mir am besten zu schweigen und ihn seiner Phantasie zu überlassen. Nur eines interessierte mich noch… „Wie kommst du darauf, Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte?", spöttelte ich und trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf meiner Flasche herum.

„Nennen wir es mal: Männliche Intuition." Ich prustete laut los und erklärte voller Überzeugung: „Weiß doch jedes Kind, dass es so etwas gar nicht gibt. Nur Frauen haben Intuition, Potter." Leider schien ihn meine Antwort nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Er grinste noch immer selbstzufrieden vor sich hin und musterte mich langsam, bis er sich schließlich an mir vorbeidrängte und seine Flasche neben den Süßigkeiten abstellte. „Nicht so voreilig, Evans.", belehrte er mich zwinkernd und dann geschah etwas, was mir während meiner gesamten ‚Beziehung' zu Potter noch niemals passiert war: er ging davon, ließ mich stehen und plötzlich war ich diejenige, die zur Salzsäure erstarrte und ihm perplex hinterhersah. Ich wurde aus dem Jungen einfach nicht schlau, musste ich zugeben. Und so suchte ich meine Freundinnen, trank mein Butterbier aus und versuchte, diese seltsame Begegnung zu verdrängen. Potter wechselte den Rest des Tages kein Wort mehr mit mir und es störte mich mehr, als ich zugeben wollte. Es fühlte sich seltsam falsch an, nicht seine Aufmerksamkeit zu haben.

OoOoOoO

Ein großes **Danke schön** an alle Leser und Reviewschreiber:

**Koko:** Na, dann warte mal, ob dir die Darstellung immer noch gefällt, wenn es immer nachdenklicher und melancholischer wird /smile/. Schließlich muss Lily noch entdecken, dass sie etwas empfindet…

**LilyEvans04:** Danke schön! Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat dir gefallen.

**Moonshine88:** Extra für dich: neues Kapitel ist on, wenn du wieder heimkommst ;o). Hab dich lieb.

**HexenLady:** Danke schön! Ich hoffe, ich hab' dich mit Kapitel 2 nicht enttäuscht.

**Xhertax:** Nya, wie lange Lily noch zickig bleibt, kann ich nicht sagen. Immerhin bekommt die Story höchstens 6 Kapitel und danach sollten sie ja zusammensein… Aber bis dahin ist es schon noch ein weiter Weg.

**Grindeloh:** Ich hoffe, es war schnell genug? ;o)

**Franzy:** Danke schön!

**Leaky:** Du willst keinen? Dann übernehme ich deinen Anteil . Und das Patent- ich überlegs mir, hm?

**Trory:** Vielen Dank!


	3. Kapitel 3

**Hallo!**

Und wieder gibt es eine neue Story von mir, die ich trotz bester Vorsätze noch nicht beendet habe, und dennoch online stelle. Sie wir voraussichtlich ungefähr fünf Kapitel haben, momentan schreibe ich am dritten. Für alle, die kein Französisch können, sei hiermit der Titel übersetzt: „Wenn ich mit dir (weg-)gehe". Ich weiß, dass „partir" „weggehen" heißt und eigentlich „sortir" „ausgehen" bedeutet, aber ich kann den Liedtext nicht ändern und vielleicht könnt ihr es einfach mit „gehen" an sich übersetzen und über den kleinen Übersetzungsfehler hinwegsehen. Danke schön ;o).

Disclaimer: Das gesamte Harry-Potter-Universum gehört Joanne K. Rowling, die Liedzeile „Si je pars avec toi" aus dem Musical „Starmania" gehört Michel Berger und ich verdiene mit dieser Story keinen Cent. Reviews sind allerdings immer willkommen.

Pairing: Lily Evans/James Potter

Summary: Ich hasste ihn. Ich hasste ihn wirklich. Ich konnte es nicht leiden, wie er sich selbstgefällig die Haare zerwuschelte und ich verstand nicht, wie die Mädchen beim Anblick seines unverschämten Grinsens schwach wurden. Dummerweise interessierte ihn meine Abneigung nicht und dummerweise musste ich feststellen, dass es mich störte, von ihm ignoriert zu werden.

Warnungen für Kapitel 3: Es gibt mächtig Lily-James-Action, um das mal so zu sagen , und gegen Ende wird es etwas hektisch, was einfach auch daran liegt, dass Lily immer hektischer und verwirrter und alles wird. Und am Ende… hm, lest selbst.

Reviewantworten findet ihr am Ende des Kapitels.

Und nun- Bühne frei für Lily, James und all die anderen! Viel Spaß beim Lesen,

Maia

* * *

Si je pars avec toi

**Kapitel Drei**

Ich pustete mir seufzend eine rote Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und glättete mit der rechten Hand meinen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke, der vor mir auf dem Tisch lag. Es war Sonntagmorgen und meine Freundinnen schliefen noch, selbst in der Großen Halle war wenig Betrieb und ich bereute meinen Entschluss nicht, hierher zu kommen und meine Hausaufgabe zu korrigieren, anstatt in die Bücherei zu gehen. Immerhin konnte ich hier gleichzeitig etwas trinken und essen, was Madam Pince natürlich strengstens verbot. Ich schenkte mir gerade etwas Kürbissaft nach, als Remus neben mich auf die Bank glitt und mir lächelnd einen „Guten Morgen" wünschte. „Morgen.", blinzelte ich ihm zu und räumte meine Bücher ein wenig beiseite, um ihm Platz zu machen. „So früh schon auf den Beinen?", erkundigte ich mich erstaunt, denn es war noch nicht einmal neun Uhr und normalerweise war kaum ein Gryffindor nach einer Quidditchsiegesfeier dazu zu bewegen, vor elf aus dem Bett zu kriechen.

„Ich könnte dich dasselbe fragen.", lachte Remus mit gutmütigem Spott in der Stimme. Ich schlief nie besonders lange und das wusste er auch. Ich war viel zu unruhig, um noch im Bett liegenzubleiben, wenn ich denn einmal wach geworden war. Lieber beschäftigte ich mich mit etwas Sinnvollem oder Schönem und heute Morgen war mir der Sinn danach gestanden, endlich diesen schwierigen Aufsatz zu beenden, damit ich den Rest des Tages faulenzen und das Frühlingswetter genießen konnte. Ich stupste Remus leicht in die Seite und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Und du?", kam ich zum eigentlichen Thema zurück. „Ich auch nicht. Sirius schnarcht einfach unverschämt laut.", erwiderte Remus mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck und ich musterte ihn einen Moment lang verblüfft, bevor ich in Gelächter ausbrach. Remus verzog keine Miene. „Glaubst du mir etwa nicht? Dann schlaf du doch mal in unserem Schlafsaal. Der werte Herr Black weist jedenfalls immer jede Schuld von sich, selbst wenn wir anderen drei alle wach waren und somit nicht die Schuldigen sein konnten."

Ich kicherte leise und schenkte Remus einen mitleidigen Blick. „Ihr Ärmsten. Wirklich, das tut mir Leid." Dummerweise prustete ich noch immer in meinen Kürbissaft und so war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass Remus meiner Aussage nicht besonders viel Glauben schenkte. „Schon gut.", murmelte er galant und griff nach einem Toast, um ihn dick mit Butter und Kirschmarmelade zu beschmieren. Mit einem „Ich darf doch?" griff er sich meinen Teller und legte hastig sein Frühstück ab, um sich noch einen Croissant zu angeln und hungrig hineinzubeißen. „Bedien' dich.", erklärte ich zerstreut und überflog währenddessen ein letztes Mal meinen Aufsatz, um etwaige Rechtschreibfehler auszumerzen. Remus lugte über meine Schulter und deutete fragend auf das Pergament. „Was machst du da?", wollte er wissen und runzelte die Stirn. „Hieß das Thema nicht, etwas über Tollkirschen und ihre Verwendung und Bedeutung in Zaubertränken zu schreiben?" Ich nickte. „Ja, schon, aber das hier ist die Hausarbeit, die jeder von uns in den zwei Jahren mal geschrieben haben muss. Und ich war eben jetzt dran." „Achso." Remus wirkte erleichtert. „Für einen Augenblick dachte ich, ich hätte einen komplett falschen Aufsatz geschrieben."

„Du?" Ich musste lachen. „Oh nein, an dem Tag, an dem du einen falschen Aufsatz abgibst, geht die Welt unter." Remus war stets einer der Besten unserer Jahrgangsstufe gewesen und er hatte sich in den letzten zwei Jahren noch gesteigert. „Danke." Er verbeugte sich errötend, so gut es im Sitzen eben ging, und widmete sich anschließend wieder genüsslich seinem Frühstück. Ich rollte unterdessen mein Pergament zusammen und verstaute es ordentlich in meiner Schultasche, die ich mit hinunter genommen hatte. „Fertig.", strahlte ich, „Damit hab' ich alles für die nächste Woche erledigt und kann nun in aller Ruhe frühstücken und mir nachher etwas Feines gönnen." „Wie zum Beispiel einen Spaziergang um den See, gemeinsam mit meiner Wenigkeit?", erkundigte sich eine Stimme an meinem rechten Ohr und langsam begann ich Potter dafür zu hassen, dass er sich immer öfter diese Stellung aussuchte, um mit mir eine Art Gespräch zu beginnen. „Eigentlich hatte ich an etwas gedacht, wobei ich mich nicht aufregen muss.", gab ich leichtfertig zurück und hoffte unsinnigerweise, ihn damit nicht verletzt zu haben.

Es war verrückt. Weshalb und seit wann machte ich mir Sorgen um Potters Gemütszustand? Noch dazu, wo er für meine Erwiderung nur ein amüsiertes Lachen übrig hatte und sich neben mich auf die Bank schob, dieses unverschämte Grinsen im Gesicht, das mich rasend machen konnte. „Wärst du etwa so nervös, dass es dich stören würde, wenn du mit mir einen Spaziergang machst?", erkundigte er sich und verdrehte mir die Worte im Mund. Ich war sprachlos. Also tat ich das Naheliegendste: Ich griff nach meinem Glas und nippte erneut daran, drückte mich vor einer Antwort. „Nein, wäre ich nicht.", brachte ich nach einer klitzekleinen Weile schließlich hervor und stellte mein Glas wieder ab. „Ich will mir nur nicht den Nachmittag verderben.", versuchte, den Kampf doch noch für mich zu entscheiden, obwohl ich tief im Inneren bereits wusste, dass er verloren war. Potters Blick war eindeutig und er amüsierte sich schon wieder. Über mich. Ich hatte genug. „Denk nur nicht, ich bekomme Herzrasen und Schweißausbrüche, wenn mich der ach so tolle Mister Potter nach einem Spaziergang um den See fragt.", eroberte ich mir meine Würde zurück und lehnte mich zufrieden zurück.

Potter hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Bekommst du nicht? Woher kennst du dann die Symptome?" Ich wollte ihm die blitzenden, graublauen Augen auskratzen, auf der Stelle. Wie konnte ein Mensch alleine mich so wahnsinnig machen und zwar mit allem, was er tat? Potter könnte irgendwo ganz ruhig und friedlich sitzen und dennoch gäbe es gewiss irgendetwas an ihm, was mich zum Ausrasten brächte. Manchmal verstand ich mich selbst nicht und gerade war einer von diesen Momenten. Ich überlegte wieder, ob meine Freundinnen vielleicht doch Recht haben könnten und ich zugegebenermaßen mehr als nur allergisch und überzogen reagierte, als Potter mir sein angeblich charmant wirkendes Lächeln schenkte. „Sprachlos?", hakte er nach und unterbrach somit meine verworrenen Gedankengänge. „Hättest du wohl gerne.", fauchte ich zurück und bemerkte, wie Potter belustigt zwinkerte, während Remus seufzte und etwas von wegen „Wie die kleinen Kinder.", murmelte. Ich überhörte es gnädigerweise und pfefferte meine Schreibfeder in meine Tasche.

„Also, die kann nun wirklich nichts für deine Laune.", meinte Potter mich belehren zu müssen, woraufhin ich mich nicht zurückhalten konnte, ihn darüber aufzuklären, dass meine Laune phantastisch gewesen war- bis er auf der Bildfläche aufgetaucht war. Er fasste sich theatralisch an die Brust. „Ich bin also verantwortlich für eine Veränderung deinerseits?" Ich fragte mich, ob er wohl mitbekommen hatte, dass diese Veränderung recht negativ ausgefallen war. „Stolz drauf?", wollte ich wissen und griff zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit morgens wieder zu einer Kaffeekanne, um mir entnervt etwas Koffein zu gönnen. Remus reichte mir ungefragt den Zucker rüber und ich löffelte jede Menge davon in meinen Kaffee, bevor ich ihn umrührte und einen Schluck davon nahm. Potter zuckte unterdessen mit den Achseln. „Muss ich erst noch herausfinden.", antwortete er mir sphinxenhaft und ich widerstand dem Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen. „Dann denk rüber nach und mach's dir in der Zwischenzeit woanders gemütlich.", wollte ich ihn loswerden.

„Ich möchte aber hier sitzen und mich mit meinem Freund Remus unterhalten.", gab Potter zurück und ich musste wohl recht geschockt ausgesehen haben, denn er begann zu lachen und hob eine Hand, um seine Haare zu zerzausen, so, wie er es immer tat, wenn ich in der Nähe war und er auf sich aufmerksam machen wollte. Woher ich das wusste? Ich würde es ihm gegenüber natürlich nie im Leben zugeben, doch seine verdammte Aktion zog, jedes Mal. Er tauchte auf, lachte, zerwuschelte sein Haar und ich schaute hin, schrie in Gedanken und schrie und tobte, weil es mich aufregte, wenn er sich so sehr darum bemühte, den Coolen raushängen zu lassen, um mich mal wieder nach einem Rendezvous zu fragen. Ich verstand es nicht. Er machte sich beinahe täglich zum Spott sämtlicher Slytherins, um sich doch nur wieder eine Abfuhr abzuholen. Anstatt aufzugeben hängte er sich an mich dran und verlor nicht ein winziges Bisschen seiner anscheinend angeborenen guten Laune. Bis er irgendwann mit seinen Freunden verschwand, um einige Stunden später wieder aufzutauchen und das Spielchen zu wiederholen.

An diesem Morgen war es gerade das erste Mal gewesen, dass er seine Haare in Unordnung gebracht hatte und ich wusste, was es bedeutete. Meine Kommentare hatten ihn keineswegs verschreckt, stattdessen strotzte er nur so vor Selbstsicherheit und zwinkerte mir widerwärtig fröhlich zu. Ich griff nach meiner Tasche. „Dann will ich dich und deinen Freund Remus mal nicht länger stören.", lächelte ich, obwohl in mir drin alles zersprang und ich mich fragte, wie das mit James Potter und mir weitergehen sollte. Jeden Augenblick, den ich in seiner Nähe verbrachte, wurde ich verwirrter, weil ich mich so darum bemühte, etwas in seinem Verhaltensmuster erklären und erkennen zu können, aber niemals Erfolg hatte. Und ich glaubte nicht an die Theorie meiner Freundinnen, dass er irgendetwas Tiefergehendes für mich empfand. Ich kannte ihn nun seit sieben Jahren und ich hatte mitbekommen, wie er flirtete und lächelte, seinen Charme hervorkramte und die Herzen der meisten Mädchen hier in Hogwarts dazu brachte, schneller zu schlagen, sobald er nur einen Raum betrat.

Ich hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft er mich nun nach einem Rendezvous gefragt hatte. Irgendwann hatte ich die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass er mein „Nein" eines Tages verstehen würde. Und was das Verrückteste war- ich erinnerte mich nicht einmal mehr daran, wie alles begonnen hatte. Da war eine Lücke in meinem Gedächtnis und der Tag, an dem es angefangen hatte, schien verloren gegangen zu sein, denn ich konnte noch so sehr kramen, ich fand ihn dennoch nicht wieder und es machte mir Angst, weil es bedeutete, dass Potter irgendwie zu meinem Leben dazugehörte, auch wenn ich es nicht wollte und mich dagegen wehrte. Er selbst hatte sich zu einem Teil meines Alltags gemacht, indem er plötzlich in meiner Nähe auftauchte und versuchte, mit mir zu flirten, obwohl ich die Kratzbürstigkeit in Person war und ihm schon mehr als nur einmal allzu deutlich zu verstehen gegeben hatte, was ich von ihm hielt. Und nun wusste ich nicht, wie ich aus der Sache wieder herauskommen sollte. Also stand ich auf und ging.

„Evans, bleib doch noch!", hörte ich ihn in meinem Rücken rufen, aber ich presste meine Tasche enger an mich und versuchte, ihn zu ignorieren, weil das bisher stets so wunderbar funktioniert hatte und ich nicht einsehen wollte, dass sich etwas geändert haben sollte. Seit dem vergangenen Abend verstand ich Potter noch weniger als sonst, doch am meisten war ich wütend auf mich selbst. Wieso, bei Merlin, hatte es mich plötzlich gestört, von ihm nicht beachtet zu werden? Hatte ich mich innerlich schon so sehr an seine Annäherungsversuche gewöhnt, dass alles in mir protestierte, wenn er nun mich übersah? Und ich wollte mich selbst auslachen für diesen Gedanken und ich konnte es nicht und das schaffte mich mehr als alles andere. Ich versuchte, meine Wut auf ihn zu konzentrieren, auf Potter, weil er doch eigentlich an allem Schuld war, oder nicht? Ich wusste es nicht und ich wollte Rose suchen, damit sie mir sagen konnte, was ich dachte, weil sie mich immer verstand, selbst dann, wenn ich meine eigene Stimme nicht mehr hören konnte.

Also eilte ich zurück in den Gryffindorturm, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, hoch in unseren Schlafsaal und blieb, schwer atmend, an der Tür stehen. Rosamund, Cathy und Bess lagen in ihren Betten, jede von ihnen bis unter die Nasenspitze zugedeckt und ich wirbelte auf der Stelle herum und schlich mich beinahe lautlos aus dem Raum. Ich wollte sie nicht wecken, nicht wegen Potter. Und wenn ich weder mit meinen Freundinnen noch mit Remus reden konnte, blieb mir nur eine Möglichkeit. Ich murmelte einen Zauberspruch, der meine Bücher auf mein Bett beförderte und meinen Umhang zu mir nach draußen auf die Treppe. Ich schlüpfte hinein und durchquerte erneut den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum, um an die frische Luft zu kommen und langsam zum See zu laufen. Der Wind war eisigkalt und schnitt mir ins Gesicht, doch ich klappte den Kragen meines Mantels nach oben und kämpfte mich vorwärts, zwang mich zu meiner Runde um den See, dessen Wasser vom Wind leicht gekräuselt wurde.

Es war herrlich still hier draußen, so still, dass ich mich wieder denken hören konnte, ohne sofort in Panik zu verfallen. Meine Schritte knirschten sachte und ich bückte mich, um einen besonders hübschen Stein aufzuheben und in meine Manteltasche verschwinden zu lassen. Das tat ich, seitdem ich klein war und mein Vater mir gezeigt hatte, wie man Steine übers Wasser hüpfen ließ. Nur, dass ich es niemals fertig brachte und sie deswegen einfach sammelte. Und so marschierte ich weiter, mit dem Wind im Rücken und der Sonne über mir, die mir sachte entgegen schien und mir das Gesicht wärmte. Ich schlenderte entlang, immer weiter, immer näher auf den See zu, bis plötzlich direkt am Ufer stand und mich seufzend unter den Baum setzte, auf dem sonst stets Potter, Peter, Black und Remus herumturnten. Irgendwie beruhigte es mich. Dort zu sein, wo sie sonst waren und Unsinn anstellten. Zu merken, dass es ein wunderbarer, ruhiger Ort war. Ja, das gefiel mir.

Ich hockte mich auf einen der großen, felsartigen Steine und ließ zu, dass der Wind meinen Mantel öffnete, ihn nach hinten wehte und mich einwickelte. Nun war ich froh, dass ich heute Morgen meine Jeans und einen Pullover angezogen hatte anstatt der üblichen Schuluniform, denn es war frisch heute Morgen, wenn man einfach nur da saß und sich nicht bewegte. Der Wind leerte meinen Kopf, nahm all die störenden Gedanken mit und ließ nur friedliche Stille zurück, die ich lächelnd willkommenhieß. Ich öffnete meine Finger, legte beide Hände auf das Gras und genoss das Kitzeln der Halme. Ich schloss die Augen, breitete die Arme aus und stellte mir vor, wie es wäre, aufzustehen und davonzufliegen, für eine Runde über den See, über das Schloss, über mich, um anschließend zurückzukommen und klarer zu sehen. Der Wind pfiff lauter in meinen Ohren und ich hörte nichts, nichts, außer seinem Gesang und den raschelnden Blättern des Baumes direkt über mir. Ab und zu schwappte das Wasser des Sees gegen die Steine am Ufer und ich bildete mir ein, einen schwachen Geruch nach Salz einzuatmen.

„Na, hast du dich beruhigt?" Ich schrie, laut, erschrocken und mehr als nur wütend. Binnen weniger Sekunden war ich aufgesprungen, herumgewirbelt und suchte mit den Augen die Umgebung nach Potter ab, ohne ihn zu entdecken. „Potter…" Ich knurrte es. „Wenn du hier steckst und deinen verdammten Tarnumhang anhast, dann gnade dir Gott, weil ich dich nämlich finden werde und dann wirst du dir wünschen, du wärest nie geboren!" Meine Stimme steigerte sich im Laufe des Satzes, von einem Grollen bis hin zum erneuten Schreien. „Reg dich nicht auf." Er besaß doch tatsächlich die Unverschämtheit zu lachen. „Ich bin hier oben, auf dem Baum." Tatsächlich. Da ragte eine Hand hervor, zog den Umhang beiseite und offenbarte Potter leibhaftig und in Farbe. Grinsend, wohlgemerkt. Der Junge würde wohl nie merken, wann er unerwünscht war, befürchtete ich. „Was tust du hier?", blaffte ich ihn an, „Und seit wann genau tust du es, was auch immer es sein mag?" Er zwinkerte. Ich brüllte ihn an und er zwinkerte, Merlin noch mal. Ich zweifelte wirklich an seinem Verstand, mehr noch als sonst.

„Das Wetter genießen und dich fragen, ob…" Er kam nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden, denn ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Ob ich mal mit dir ausgehe? Meinst du das vielleicht?" Er hob eine Hand, beinahe, als wäre er im Unterricht, doch ich ignorierte ihn und sprach weiter. „Zum ich-weiß-nicht-wie-vielten Mal in dieser Woche? Diesem Schuljahr? Damit du dir wieder anhören kannst, dass ich nicht will? Oder damit du weitergehen und so tun kannst, als seiest du enttäuscht, obwohl du weiterhin unbekümmert mit deinen Freunden scherzen kannst und dir mit Black überlegst, wann ich endlich zusage?" Ich zitterte vor Wut. Konnte mich der Junge denn nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen? Ich hatte nur hier sitzen und die Stille genießen wollen und da kam er und zerstörte alles, zerstörte den Frieden, zerstörte meinen Tag, zerstörte meine Laune und merkte es nicht einmal. „Warum bist du hier?" Ich schrie es ein letztes Mal hinaus, ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten, vergrub meine Fingernägel in meiner Haut und starrte Potter einfach nur an, wie er von seinem Ast heruntersprang und schweigend vor mir stehen blieb, die Hände in den Hosentaschen und die Krawatte lose um den Hemdkragen herumbaumelnd.

„Bist du zu allen so oder nur mir gegenüber?", trug der Wind seine Frage an mich heran und ich traute meinen Ohren kaum. „Wie bitte?", fauchte ich kampflustig. Aber er blieb ernst. Verzog sein Gesicht ausnahmsweise nicht zu irgendeiner Grimasse, grinste nicht, zwinkerte nicht, schaute mich nur an und wiederholte seine Frage, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt. „Ob du dich den anderen gegenüber genauso verhältst wie mir gegenüber.", wollte er wissen und die Sonne brach sich in seinen Brillengläsern, ließ sie glitzern und blendete mich für einen Moment. „Nein. Du bist eine Ausnahme. Endlich zufrieden?" Ich wollte an ihm vorbeigehen, ihn stehen lassen und hoch erhobenen Hauptes ins Schloss zurückkehren, aber meine Füße gehorchten mir nicht, ließen sich nicht einmal anheben, sondern standen starr auf demselben Fleck, als wären sie plötzlich lahm geworden oder gehörten nicht länger zu mir, als wären sie kein Teil meines Körpers mehr. Und Potter schüttelte den Kopf. „Und weshalb nicht? Das wolltest du doch immer, oder etwa nicht?" Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass meine Stimme so kalt, so eiskalt klingen konnte wie in diesem Augenblick. Und es machte mir Angst, Angst vor mir selbst.

„Vielleicht, weil ich eine positive Ausnahme sein will?", schlug Potter mir vor und ich hörte die Worte zwar, doch sie drangen nicht bis in mein Gehirn vor. Ich stand nur da, mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen, wehenden Haaren und vor Wut blassem Gesicht, das nur langsam wieder an Farbe gewann, in derselben Geschwindigkeit, wie mein Zorn verebbte. Ich ließ die Arme sinken und holte tief Luft. „Was willst du eigentlich, Potter? Was willst du wirklich?" Weshalb fragte ich überhaupt? Ich wollte die Antwort nicht wissen, denn ich wusste, ich würde die Wahrheit hören und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie verkraften würde. Potter log nicht. Er mochte ein furchtbarer, unreifer Idiot mit Hang zu Streichen und Duellen mit Slytherins sein, aber er log nicht, da war ich mir sicher. Also befahl ich meinen Füßen, nicht länger den Dienst zu verweigern und stapfte rasch an ihm vorbei. „Lass mich in Frieden.", erklärte ich ihm, fester und sicherer, als mir zumute war, doch ich gab ihm keine Gelegenheit, mir zu antworten. Stattdessen eilte ich davon, weg von ihm, weg von meiner Unsicherheit und weg von den wirren Gedanken, die mein Herz verrückt machten, denn es klopfte wie wild gegen meine Brust und ich wehrte mich dagegen, dass Potter dafür verantwortlich sein könnte.

Ich stieß die Tür zur Großen Halle auf und prallte mit Rose zusammen, die einen Toast in der Hand hielt und mich irritiert musterte. „Alles in Ordnung, Lils?", erkundigte sie sich und ich nickte und schüttelte den Kopf, alles zugleich und Rosamund nickte ebenfalls und zog mich weg, zu meinem Schulsprecherzimmer. „Quidditch.", murmelte sie das Passwort, bevor wir beide den Raum betraten und es uns auf meinem Bett gemütlich machten. Ich schloss vorsichtshalber meine Tür und lächelte, als ich bemerkte, dass mir eine fürsorgliche Hauselfe eine Kanne meines Lieblingstees bereitgestellt hatte. „Möchtest du?" Ich sah Rosamund fragend an und als Antwort zwinkerte sie nur. Sie teilte meine Vorliebe für English-Caramel-Tea mit Sahne und Zucker und so schenkte ich uns beiden ein. „Was ist passiert?" Rose schluckte den Rest ihres Toasts hinunter und legte den Kopf schief, während sie mit beiden Händen ihre heiße Tasse umfasste und sich die Finger wärmte. Mein Gesicht verdunkelte sich augenblicklich. „Potter ist passiert." Ich nippte an meinem Tee und verrührte vorsichtig den Zucker. „Wer auch sonst?"

Rosamund schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen und dem Umhang, machte es sich auf meinem Bett gemütlich und streckte behaglich seufzend die Beine aus. „Lils, erzähl mal von vorne, hm? Remus hat mir nur berichtet, dass du weg gegangen bist und da dachte ich, ich sehe draußen mal nach dir. Und den Rest kennst du." Ich musste lachen und kuschelte mich enger an mein Kissen. „Es hat beim Frühstück angefangen.", berichtete ich, „Plötzlich war Potter da und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, seine Kommentare zu allem und jedem abzugeben, du kennst ihn ja. Irgendwann bin ich gegangen und wollte eigentlich zu euch, aber ihr habt noch geschlafen und da bin ich runter, an den See. Bis auf einmal Potters lieblich Stimmchen die Stille durchdrang, er auf dem Baum saß und ich ausrastete. Ich glaub', ich hab' einige ziemlich üble Sachen zu ihm gesagt." Verlegen fuhr ich mit dem Zeigefinger den Rand meiner Tasse nach und starrte in die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit darin. So ging es mir immer, wenn ich mit Rosamund zusammen war: dann konnte ich mein eigenes Verhalten viel klarer erkennen, was meistens zur Folge hatte, dass ich mich für etwas schämte, was mich vorher nicht gestört hatte.

„Vielleicht solltet ihr euch irgendwann zusammensetzen und darüber reden.", schlug Rose leise vor und ich konnte nicht anders, als sie für ihre praktische Ader und ihren Optimismus zu bewundern. „Ich denke nicht, dass es viel Sinn hätte.", wiegelte ich ab, aber Rosamund stellte ihre Tasse ab und umfasste mein Gesicht mit beiden Händen. Sie blickte mich an und ihre braunen Augen wirkten besorgt. „Lils, ich mach' mir Sorgen um dich. Mal im Ernst- was wäre so schlimm daran, wenn du James mögen würdest? Nein, lass mich ausreden, ja?" Ich nickte ergeben. „Mit Remus verstehst du dich doch auch sehr gut und mit Peter auch. Weshalb dann nicht mit James und Sirius? Ich weiß, du hältst sie für Kindsköpfe und Angeber, aber wieso gibst du ihnen nicht noch eine Chance? Es ist schwer zu erklären und ich weiß, du glaubst mir nicht, aber wir haben Recht: James liegt tatsächlich etwas an dir. Und dein Verhalten muss ihn kränken, denkst du nicht auch?" Vermutlich hätte ich ihr geglaubt. Wäre in diesem Moment nicht der angeblich tief betrübte Potter mitsamt seinen Freunden in unser gemeinsames, kleines Reich geplatzt.

Ich stöhnte auf, als ich seine Stimme hörte. „Und dann müssen wir nur noch einen Weg finden, in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen! Von da an wird alles so einfach, ich schwör's euch." Sie klangen vergnügt. Und waren definitiv am Pläneschmieden. Ich warf Rosamund meinen „Ich hab's dir doch gesagt!"-Blick zu und sie verdrehte die Augen. „Sei nicht so voreilig!", formten ihre Lippen, „Das ist nur Show!" Ich nickte spöttisch. Ganz gewiss. Potter versuchte bestimmt nur, sich von seinem Kummer abzulenken, indem er irgendwelchen Slytherins Streiche spielte. Nebenan schlug eine Tür zu und die Stimmen verblassten. Die Jungs saßen nun in Potters Zimmer und wir konnten uns wieder in einer normalen Lautstärke unterhalten. Ich hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Deine Theorie weist einige Lücken auf.", unterrichtete ich Rose und sie nippte an ihrem Tee. „Nur, wenn man sie so deutet wie du.", gab sie zurück und stupste mich mit ihrem Fuß an. „Nie etwas von Verdrängung gehört?" Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Das kannst du mir nicht weismachen, Rose. Ich bin nur ein Mädchen, das Potter andauernd abblitzen lässt und das ist es, was ihn stört. Hätte ich beim ersten Mal zugesagt, wüsste er nun nicht einmal mehr meinen Namen."

„Du übertreibst.", meinte Rosamund gelassen, „Denk mal darüber nach, wie er sich verhält, wenn du in der Nähe bist. Das ist nicht einfach nur Angeberei. Oder beim Quidditch. Da war es ihm wichtiger, ein Rendezvous mit dir zu bekommen, als das Spiel zu gewinnen und dabei ist er Kapitän und Quidditch sein Leben. Gib ihm eine Chance, Lils." Und sie stand auf, küsste mich auf die Wange und stellte ihre leere Tasse auf meinen kleinen Tisch, bevor sich auf einmal die Tür hinter ihr schloss und ich alleine war mit meinen stumpfsinnigen Gedanken, meinem Kissen und meinem Tee. Es polterte im Raum nebenan und ich ließ mich auf mein Bett zurücksinken, mein Kissen fest umklammert und die Augen geschlossen. Rose hatte ziemlich viel ausgelöst in mir. Ihr ging es nicht um die Wette, ihr ging es um mich und deswegen nahm ich es ernst, was sie ausgesprochen hatte. Sie glaubte daran, dass Potter Gefühle für mich empfand. Remus auch. Die halbe Schule würde es beschwören, wenn ich herumgehen und Umfragen erstellen würde. Blieb nur eine Frage: Wieso tat ich es nicht? Weshalb konnte ich nicht daran glauben, dass ein Junge mehr für mich empfand? Ich drehte mich zur Seite, rollte mich zusammen und schmiegte mich in meine Decke.

Für einige kostbaren Augenblicke schlief ich ein, vergaß alles um mich herum und träumte mich in eine Schneelandschaft, in der die Eiskristalle glitzerten und sich in meinen Haaren festsetzten. Dann klopfte es an der Tür und ich fuhr erschrocken auf. „Wer ist da?" Ich hoffte, dass es nicht Potter war und atmete auf, als ich Cathys Stimme vernahm. „Wir sind es, Lilykind. Lässt du uns rein?" Ich schwang meinen Zauberstab, die Tür öffnete sich und meine drei Freundinnen purzelten herein, fröhlich lächelnd und munter drauflos erzählend. „Haben wir dich etwa geweckt? Lils, bei so einem Wetter kannst du doch nicht im Bett liegen und den Sonnenschein verschlafen!" Bess zog energisch meine Decke weg, reichte mir meinen Umhang und erklärte mit einer Stimme, die keinerlei Widerspruch duldete: „Du stehst jetzt auf und kommst mit uns nach draußen. Madam Hooch hat uns erlaubt, das Quidditchfeld zu benutzen und wir werden jetzt fliegen gehen, also pack deinen Besen und hüpf aus dem Bett." Rose zwinkerte mir zu und ich musste lachen. Ich hatte definitiv die besten Freundinnen auf der ganzen Welt.

Nicht einmal fünf Minuten später standen wir auf dem Feld, jede bewaffnet mit einem eigenen Besen und Cathy hatte den Quaffel mitgenommen, den sie von uns zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte. „Lils und ich gegen Bess und Cathy.", bestimmte Rosamund und wir nickten synchron. Cathy und ich spielten am liebsten als Jäger, während Rose und Bess eher Sucher und Hüter waren, weswegen wir uns meistens so aufteilten, dass es gerecht war und keines der Teams von Anfang an als Gewinner feststand. Ich kletterte auf meinen Besen, stieß mich hart vom Boden ab und sauste nach oben, den Wind im Haar und ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Übermütig löste ich beide Hände vom Besen, genoss sekundenlang das Gefühl von Freiheit und konzentrierte mich anschließend darauf, Cathy den Quaffel abzujagen, während wir all den anderen Schülern auswichen, die sich ebenfalls die Erlaubnis geholt hatten, das Quidditchfeld bei dem herrlichen Wetter benutzen zu dürfen. Ich lachte Rose an und war glücklich, hier oben, weit weg von all den Sorgen und Potterproblemen, die mich den Tag über verfolgten.

Nun war nur eines wichtig: Spaß zu haben. Und den hatten wir, zwei Stunden lang, bis Cathy „Auszeit!" rief und uns mit verzweifeltem Gesichtsausdruck erklärte, dass sie nun dringend etwas zu essen brauchte. „Ich bleib' noch ein wenig hier, ich hab' keinen Hunger.", lächelte ich meinen Freundinnen zu und Rose zwinkerte sachte, bevor sie mit Cathy und Bess nach unten flog und damit aus meinem Blickfeld verschwand. Ich hatte den Quaffel bei mir behalten, klemmte ihn mir unter den Arm und flog spiralenförmig nach oben, immer weiter hinauf, bis ich mich dazu entschied, auf die Torringe zuzustürzen und einen Punkt zu erzielen, für mich. Die meisten Schüler waren nun zum Mittagessen verschwunden und ich zielte, auf den mittleren der drei Ringe und jubelte, als ich traf und der Quaffel gen Boden segelte, bevor ich ihn rasch wieder auffing und für meinen nächsten Versuch wieder nach oben flog. Ich schoss und diesmal hatte ich mir den Ring links außen ausgesucht, der mir immer am schwierigsten gefallen war und biss mir vor Freude auf die Lippen, als ich traf, genau in der Mitte, und das nach Ewigkeiten ohne Training.

Langsam steuerte ich auf den Boden zu, sammelte den Quaffel ein und stieg von meinem Besen, um unter die Dusche zu verschwinden und meine verschwitzten Kleider gegen frische einzutauschen. Auf halbem Weg zurück stieß sich jemand von der Tribüne ab und ging neben mir her. Ich musste den Kopf nicht heben, um zu wissen, wer es war. Ich dachte an Rosamund und schwieg, suchte nach Worten, die ihn nicht verletzen würden und merkte erschrocken, wie schwer es mir fiel. „Du fliegst verdammt gut." Seine Stimme war noch tiefer als sonst. „Schade, dass du nicht mehr im Team bist. Du und Sirius- ihr habt uns eine Zeitlang die meisten Punkte geholt." Ich hob den Kopf, drehte ihn zur Seite und sah ihn an, sah nur Ehrlichkeit in seinem Blick und nickte langsam. „Danke.", antwortete ich und er nickte zurück, bevor er die Augen abwandte und wegschaute. „Irgendwann werde ich dich fragen, weshalb du immer ‚Nein' sagst. Und dann wird es nicht genügen, wenn du nur erwiderst, keine Lust zu haben." Nun betrachtete er mich wieder offen. „Ich will nur einen Grund, verstehst du? Einen Grund, den ich nachvollziehen kann. Und dann gebe ich es auf und lasse dich in Frieden."

Er ging weiter, während ich stehen blieb und ich starrte ihm hinterher, beobachtete seinen zerzausten Haarschopf und fragte mich verzweifelt, wohin der fröhliche James Potter verschwunden war und ob womöglich ich daran Schuld hatte, dass Hogwarts' größter Unruhestifter dieses erschreckend ernste Gesicht machte, sobald ich auftauchte. Ich fühlte mich wie eine Mörderin, denn er erschien mir seltsam tot und ich wusste, meine Freundinnen hatten ihre Wette gewonnen.

* * *

OoOoOoO

Ein großes **Danke schön** an alle Leser und Reviewschreiber:

**LaLeLu:** Vielen Dank für das liebe Kompliment! Ich hoffe, Kapitel 3 gefällt dir auch!

**Trory:** So, weiter geht's! Viel Spaß damit!

**Garfieldsg08:** Fein, dass dir die Story trotz Pairing gefällt! Vielen Dank für dein Review!

**Flauschfuechsin:** Tausend Dank! Bin ganz überwältigt von deinem Kommentar. Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass du jetzt nichts Negatives findest .

**Sunny:** Auch dir, tausend Dank! Hab mich wahnsinnig gefreut über dein Review!

**Halphbloodprincess:** Danke schön! Hiermit geht's nun also weiter, hoffe, du hattest Spaß!

**HexenLady:** Besser spät als nie, hm? Freu mich über jeden einzelnen Kommentar, ganz egal, wann er kommt!

**Moonshine88:** Ja, extra für dich. Feines Wochenende, lern nicht so viel Geschichte, entspann dichauch mal.

**Leaky:** Liebes, danke schön, dass du überhaupt die Zeit zum Lesen findest /knuddel/. Ich denke, die letzten Absätze (und vielleicht auch die Szene am See) dürften deinen Forderungen nach Gänsehautszenen entsprechen, oder?


	4. Kapitel 4

**Hallo!**

Und wieder gibt es eine neue Story von mir, die ich trotz bester Vorsätze noch nicht beendet habe, und dennoch online stelle. Sie wir voraussichtlich ungefähr fünf Kapitel haben, momentan schreibe ich am dritten. Für alle, die kein Französisch können, sei hiermit der Titel übersetzt: „Wenn ich mit dir (weg-)gehe". Ich weiß, dass „partir" „weggehen" heißt und eigentlich „sortir" „ausgehen" bedeutet, aber ich kann den Liedtext nicht ändern und vielleicht könnt ihr es einfach mit „gehen" an sich übersetzen und über den kleinen Übersetzungsfehler hinwegsehen. Danke schön ;o).

Disclaimer: Das gesamte Harry-Potter-Universum gehört Joanne K. Rowling, die Liedzeile „Si je pars avec toi" aus dem Musical „Starmania" gehört Michel Berger und ich verdiene mit dieser Story keinen Cent. Reviews sind allerdings immer willkommen.

Pairing: Lily Evans/James Potter

Summary: Ich hasste ihn. Ich hasste ihn wirklich. Ich konnte es nicht leiden, wie er sich selbstgefällig die Haare zerwuschelte und ich verstand nicht, wie die Mädchen beim Anblick seines unverschämten Grinsens schwach wurden. Dummerweise interessierte ihn meine Abneigung nicht und dummerweise musste ich feststellen, dass es mich störte, von ihm ignoriert zu werden.

Warnungen für Kapitel 4: Ähm, ja. Es passiert relativ wenig, weil wir uns vor allem in Lilys Gedankenwelt befinden. Aber besonders zum Ende hin geschieht immer mehr… Lest einfach selbst.

Genug der Vorrede- Bühne frei für Lily!

Reviewantworten wie immer am Ende des Kapitels.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen, liebste Grüße und ein zerknirschtes ‚Verzeiht mir' für die lange Wartezeit-

Eure Maia

* * *

**Si je pars avec toi**

Kapitel Vier

Das letzte Mal, als ich nachts, während alle anderen längst schliefen, auf dem Fensterbrett unseres Schlafsaals saß und die Beine baumeln ließ, war, als ich erfuhr, dass meine Schwester sich mit diesem Vernon verlobt hatte und keinen weiteren Kontakt zu mir wünschte. Auch damals lag der Verbotene Wald wie ein drohender, dunkler Schatten unter mir und ließ sich nicht von mir beirren. Stundenlang hockte ich da, mit nackten Füßen, Shorts und einem ausgewaschenen Top, die Haare nachlässig zusammengefasst und das Gesicht ein einziges Fragezeichen. Beinahe schien es mir, als würde ich nun eine perfekte Kopie zu jener Nacht darstellen. Bloß, dass es nicht mehr Petunia war, die meine verworrenen Gedanken betrafen.

Neben mir wurde die Tasse voll heißer, süßer Schokolade langsam, aber stetig kälter, obwohl mich ihr Zimtgeruch andauernd daran erinnerte, dass sie nur darauf wartete, von mir ausgetrunken zu werden. Ich hatte sie mir vorhin in der Küche selbst zubereitet, hatte dafür etliche Schulregeln gebrochen und nicht einmal Gewissensbisse verspürt. Es hatte ganz den Anschein, als würde Potter immer stärker auf mich abfärben. Ich rührte gedankenverloren die zerlaufene Sahne um, vermischte sie mit dem Zimt, den ich darübergestreut hatte und atmete den köstlichen Duft tief ein. Um mich herum herrschte Stille und ein Blick auf meine Armbanduhr verriet mir, dass es bereits nach zwei Uhr in der Nacht und daher nur verständlich war, dass Ruhe Hogwarts ergriffen hatte.

Meine Freundinnen schliefen längst. Sie hatten schon geschlafen, als ich mich, mit der dampfenden Tasse in der Hand und dem Morgenmantel übergeworfen, hereingeschlichen hatte, um meinen Lieblingsplatz zum Nachdenken einzunehmen. Ich hatte mir fest vorgenommen, nicht eher aufzustehen, bevor ich nicht Klarheit hatte über das, was ich fühlte, was Potter zu fühlen schien und wie es weitergehen sollte. Und wenn ich mich die ganze Nacht kaum rühren würde, ich würde es zu Ende bringen und mir meinen Seelenfrieden zurückerobern. Seufzend griff ich nach einem Ingwerkeks, knabberte gedankenverloren an ihm und beobachtete, wie der silberweiße Rauch, der aus Hagrids Hütte aufstieg, immer weniger wurde und schließlich ganz verschwand. Nicht einmal der Wildhüter war mehr wach.

Meine Füße stießen gegen die kalte Mauer und ich verringerte mein Baumeln ein wenig. Ich liebte den Platz hier oben, ich liebte unseren Schlafsaal und ich liebte den Gryffindorturm. Wir waren beinahe unter dem Dach und wenn man, so wie ich, am Fenster saß und hinunterblickte, bekam man fast das Gefühl, dass einem die Welt zu Füßen lag und man nur den Arm heben musste, um einen der Sterne vom Himmel pflücken zu können. Herrliche, wunderbare Illusion. Wäre ich nicht so faul, hätte ich mich schon längst gestreckt und mich um den Mond bemüht, um ihn für einen Augenblick neben mich zu stellen und mich an ihm sattsehen zu können. Ich verknotete meine Beine und lehnte mich gegen den Fensterrahmen, blinzelte der hellen Mondsichel zu und tunkte meinen Keks in meine Schokolade, um beides zugleich genießen zu können.

Die Wipfel der Bäume unter mir raschelten leise und ich konnte sehen, wie der Wind das Wasser des Sees kräuselte, wie bei meiner Begegnung mit Potter. Es schien Ewigkeiten her und noch immer begriff ich nicht, weshalb ich mich seitdem so anders fühlte, so angegriffen, so wund. So- falsch. Als hätte ich jemandem Unrecht getan, ohne mich dafür zu entschuldigen. Ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Hatte ich Potter tatsächlich verletzt mit meinem Verhalten? Immerhin war ich mehrmals davon gelaufen und hatte ihn angeschrieen, so wurde niemand gerne behandelt, da war ich mir sicher. Aber ich hatte irgendwie immer vermutet, dass Potter eine dickere Haut besäße als die meisten anderen. Vielleicht, weil ich ihm schon so oft ins Gesicht gesagt hatte, was ich von ihm hielt? Ja. Das musste es sein. Und da konnte ich mich nicht irren, oder?

Oder hatte ich ihn bereits da verletzt und es nur nicht bemerkt? Beiseite geblickt, um mich vor einem schlechten Gewissen zu bewahren? Unwillkürlich schüttelte ich den Kopf und zerbiss meinen Ingwerkeks. Ich hatte Potter meistens dann zurechtgewiesen, wenn er wieder einmal irgendwelche anderen Schüler angegriffen und sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht hatte. So gesehen hatte ich nichts Verwerfliches getan. Doch was war mit den anderen Gelegenheiten, die ich ergriffen hatte, um ihm mitzuteilen, wie sehr ich ihn verachtete? Jeden Morgen, vor dem Frühstück, im Unterricht, während des Essens, bei den Hausaufgaben? Plötzlich und heftig hasste ich mich. Gut, er mochte eine Nervensäge sein, die nicht verstand, was ein „Nein." bedeutete, aber, um ehrlich zu sein, gab mir das wohl kaum die Berechtigung, ihm sämtliche Beleidigungen an den Kopf zu werfen, die mir einfielen.

Rose betonte gerne, dass es immer noch eine andere Möglichkeit geben müsse als die, die man gewählt hat- welche wäre das in meinem Fall gewesen? Potter höflich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass ich keinerlei Interesse daran hatte, mit ihm auszugehen? Ich schnaubte verächtlich auf und hätte fast meine Schokolade von der Fensterbank gefegt. Das hätte nie und nimmer geklappt. Potter war niemand, der so rasch aufgab. Was hätte ich also weiter tun sollen? Rosamund würde sagen, ihn ignorieren. Dann hätte er irgendwann von selbst Ruhe gegeben. Nur- ich glaubte es nicht. Oder bildete ich mir da zuviel ein? Dachte ich allen Ernstes, Hogwarts Unruhestifter Nummer Eins würde selbst dann noch Interesse an mir zeigen, wenn ich ihn monatelang wie Luft behandelte? Guter Merlin, war ich aber von mir überzeugt.

Ich griff nach meiner lauwarmen Tasse und zauberte die Schokolade darin mit einem kleinen Schlenker meines Zauberstabs wieder heiß. Ich konnte es nicht leiden, wenn Getränke, die üblicherweise warm waren, kalt getrunken wurden- Kaffee, Tee, Kakao. Das war nichts für mich. Sie mussten heiß sein und dampfen, damit man sich beim ersten Schluck die Zunge verbrannte und anschließend eine Weile pustete. Zu meinem Glück ging das mit Hilfe von Zauberei recht schnell, sonst hätte ich entweder über meinen Schatten springen und kalte Schokolade trinken oder meinen Lieblingsplatz verlassen müssen, um erneut in die Küche zu huschen und mein Getränk aufzuwärmen. Viel zu umständlich. Behaglich nippte ich nun an meiner Schokolade, kostete die zerronnene Sahne heraus und leckte mir den Zimt von den Lippen. Es schmeckte nach Süße und nach Abenteuern, nicht nach Trauer und Melancholie und es bestätigte mich darin, hier zu bleiben, nachzudenken und eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

Ich betrachtete mein Spiegelbild in der Fensterscheibe, fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen meine Augenbrauen nach und blinzelte, fragte mich, was Potter in mir sehen mochte, dass er sich derart um mich bemühte. Ich war schließlich nicht die einzige rothaarige Hexe in Hogwarts. Im Gegenteil, ich war mir sogar relativ sicher, dass es genügend Mädchen gab, die hübscher waren als ich. Was war es dann? Meine Persönlichkeit? Die Kratzbürstigkeit, die er tagtäglich zu spüren bekam? Der beißende Sarkasmus, die Ironie, die ich zu meinen Waffen gemacht hatte? Wohl kaum. Wie ich es auch drehte und wendete, mir fiel nichts Plausibles ein. Vielleicht suchte ich nach etwas, was überhaupt nicht existierte? Konnte man Sympathie und Faszination denn immer erklären? Musste man einen Menschen erst analysieren, bevor man ihn nett finden durfte?

Ich seufzte auf, als mir bewusst wurde, wie sehr ich mich im Kreis drehte. Die Zeiger meiner Uhr wanderten unaufhörlich weiter, unbeeindruckt von der Tragödie, die sich in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung abspielte. Ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie der morgige Schultag werden würde. Unausgeschlafen, mürrisch und wahrscheinlich keinen Schritt weiter würde ich Potter begegnen und noch immer nicht wissen, was da zwischen uns war. Und vermutlich würde er mich morgen wieder fragen und er hatte gesagt, er wolle nur einen Grund, dann würde er es aufgeben. Er hatte diesen einen Grund verdient, dessen war ich mir bewusst. Es gab nur ein winziges Problem- mir fiel nichts ein, was er akzeptieren würde. Ich konnte ihm schlecht sagen, dass er sich wie ein unreifer Lausbub verhielt, das hatte ich schon zu oft betont und meistens bemühte er sich danach für kurze Zeit um Besserung. Was sonst konnte ich ihm vorwerfen? Dass er ein Idiot war? Machte sich nicht besonders gut.

„Verdammt.", murmelte ich und starrte böse den Mond an, als wäre er Schuld an meiner Misere. Da konnte ich es noch nicht einmal begründen, dass ich nicht mit Potter ausgehen wollte. Sollte er das jemals herausbekommen, wäre mir sein Spott gewiss. Seit Monaten weigerte ich mich nun, mich auf ein Rendezvous mit ihm einzulassen und mir wollte partout kein Grund einfallen, weswegen ich mich sträubte. Merlin, irgendetwas musste es doch geben! Zur Not konnte ich immer noch behaupten, dass mein bevorzugter Männertyp blond war und nicht schwarzhaarig. Allerdings könnte ich wetten, dass er sich eher die Haare färben als das als Argument einsehen würde. Sturer Gryffindor, der er war. Nein, ich musste eine Erklärung finden, die er nicht widerlegen konnte. Etwas, das unumstößlich war und womit er sich abfinden musste.

Ich griff nach einem zweiten Keks, tauchte ihn wieder in meine Schokolade und wiederholte das Ganze mit einem dritten Ingwerkeks. Ein besorgter Blick auf die Keksschachtel zeigte mir, dass noch genügend da war, um mich die ganze Nacht hindurch zu verköstigen. Süßigkeiten sorgten doch immer dafür, dass es einem besser ging, selbst in den schlimmsten Situationen. Ich zog meine Beine an, umschlang sie mit den Armen und spürte die Gänsehaut auf meiner nackten Haut. Müde legte ich den Kopf auf den Knien ab, blinzelte kurz und fuhr mir mit der keksfreien Hand durch die Haare, löste den Zopf auf und fühlte, wie der Wind meine Strähnen durcheinander wirbelte. Sie waren lang geworden über den Winter und bedeckten beinahe meinen ganzen Rücken, wenn ich sie offen trug, was selten genug vorkam. Ich ließ ein Bein wieder baumeln, dann das zweite und saß schließlich wieder genauso da wie zuvor, mit denselben wirren Gedanken.

Ich griff nach meiner Tasse, wärmte mir die klammen Finger daran und wackelte mit den Zehen. Langsam wurde es kühl, aber es störte mich nicht sonderlich. Ich konnte mir immer noch eine Decke herbeizaubern, sollte ich stärker frieren. Und ich hatte meine heiße Schokolade, die mich von innen wärmte, gemeinsam mit all den Fragen, die ich mir stellte, aus dem einzigen Grund, dass ich sie Potter nicht stellen konnte. Ich wusste nicht einmal, was mir lieber war- dass Potter weit weg war und mich nicht in meinen komplizierten Gedankengängen störte oder dass er nicht hier war und mich alleine ließ in meiner Ungewissheit. Obwohl ich mir nach unserem letzten Treffen sicher war, dass da _etwas _war und dass meine Freundinnen Recht hatten und dass er nicht locker ließ, weil ihm etwas an mir lag, nicht nur an seinem angeschlagenen Selbstbewusstsein.

„Lily?" Roses verschlafene Stimme brachte mich dazu, mich umzudrehen. Meine beste Freundin tapste barfuß und mit zerzausten Haaren auf mich zu, musterte mich besorgt und drückte kurz meine Schulter. „Alles in Ordnung?", flüsterte sie und ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber es wird schon wieder.", versicherte ich ihr und schaffte ein zuversichtliches Lächeln. „Es… es ist nur…" Ich stockte und wandte den Blick ab, sammelte mich. „Ihr hattet Recht." Ich murmelte es, hielt die Augen gesenkt und schaffte es nicht, mich zu bewegen. Rose schlang ihre Arme um mich, hielt mich fest und ich presste meinen Kopf gegen ihren Hals. „Wie konnte ich es übersehen?", hauchte ich fassungslos und spürte, wie Rose über meine Haare strich. „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Lils. Überleg dir lieber, wie es zu ändern ist und was du zu tun hast." Sie löste sich von mir, küsste mich auf die Wange und zwinkerte mir zu, bevor sie wieder zu Bett ging und ich erneut in die Finsternis starrte.

„Ja.", murmelte ich und lehnte mich gegen den Fensterrahmen. Rose hatte, wieder einmal, absolut Recht. Ich musste diese Farce beenden und dafür sorgen, dass ich ruhig schlafen konnte, ohne Gewissensbisse zu bekommen und mich zu fragen, was wäre geschehen, wenn… Ich war es Potter schuldig, verdammt, schließlich hatte ich ihm ganz offensichtlich bereits genügend Qualen bereitet. So langsam wurde mir klar, was in den letzten Monaten passiert war und ich begann zu begreifen, dass ich ein furchtbares Biest war, auch wenn ich mir dessen nicht bewusst gewesen war und somit vielleicht auf mildernde Umstände hoffen durfte. Obwohl- eigentlich waren es nur Ausreden, mit denen ich versuchte, mein Herz zu erleichtern. Es gab nur eines, was ich tun konnte und es musste bald sein. Ich musste mit Potter sprechen.

Ich drehte mich auf der Fensterbank um, trank meine Schokolade aus und sprang auf den Boden, fühlte den kalten Boden unter meinen bloßen Füßen und fluchte, weil ich vergessen hatte, wohin ich meinen Morgenmantel geworfen hatte. Ich war vorhin derart in Eile gewesen, meinen Lieblingsplatz zu erreichen, dass ich auf nichts mehr geachtet hatte. Eilig band ich meine Haare wieder zusammen, verschloss meine Kekspackung und angelte nach meinen Pantoffeln, die seltsamerweise immer dann unter Roses Bett lagen, wenn ich sie ganz furchtbar dringend brauchte und eigentlich keine Zeit hätte, mich ihretwegen lange aufzuhalten. Erleichtert aufatmend richtete ich mich schließlich wieder auf, schlüpfte in die weichen Hausschuhe und beobachtete, wie sich Rose verschlafen die Augen rieb und mich anblinzelte. „Gehst du zu ihm?", wollte sie wissen und klang nicht im Geringsten überrascht.

Ich nickte, konnte nicht antworten und fühlte mich seltsam beruhigt, als Rose mich anlächelte und leise „Dann viel Glück." wisperte. Ich nickte nur erneut, schlich zu meinem eigenen Bett und stellte fest, dass mein Morgenmantel tatsächlich darauf lag, wenn auch alles andere als ordentlich. Der dunkle Stoff umhüllte mich wärmend, als ich hineinschlüpfte, den Mantel jedoch nicht zuband, sondern lose offenließ. Tasse, Kekse und Zauberstab blieben auf meinem Nachttisch zurück, als ich zur Tür tapste und mich langsam auf den Weg machte, zu ihm, um alles zu klären. Mein eigenes Spiegelbild schaute mir beim Hinausgehen kurz entgegen, blass und angespannt sah es aus, aber voller Tatendrang und Entschlossenheit. Leider ließ das nach, sobald ich die Treppe hinuntergeschritten war und im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum stand. Irgendwie verließ mich da der Mut.

Wütend auf mich selbst nahm ich auf einem der vielen, knautschigen roten Sessel Platz, zog die Beine an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, im Stillen überlegend, weshalb bei Merlin mich der Sprechende Hut nach Gryffindor geschickt hatte, wenn ich doch offensichtlich zu feige für dieses Haus war. Da schaffte ich es nicht einmal, an einer anderen Schlafsaaltür zu klopfen, nach Potter zu fragen und ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Vor allem, da die Jungs mit Sicherheit sowieso noch wach waren und ich deswegen auch kein schlechtes Gewissen und Höflichkeit vorschieben konnte. Mir fehlte einfach der Mut, so sehr ich mich auch selbst dafür hasste in diesem Moment. Wäre ich doch nur nach Ravenclaw gegangen, da wäre ich Potter vermutlich niemals aufgefallen, hätte ihn niemals angeschrieen, sein Interesse geweckt und säße demnach nicht mitten in der Nacht in einem Gemeinschaftsraum, um mir zu überlegen, wie ich mich am besten entschuldigen und unser Verhältnis zueinander verbessern konnte.

Ich murmelte verbittert „Incendio", hoffte, dass mein Wissen an zauberstabloser Magie ausreichen würde, um das Feuer zu entfachen und atmete erleichtert auf, als ich hörte, wie das Holz knackte und knisterte, bevor die ersten Flammen zu sehen waren und den Raum erwärmten, vor allem jedoch meine kalten Füße, die ich dem Kamin sogleich entgegenstreckte. Gelangweilt griff ich nach dem zerknitterten _Tagespropheten, _der auf der Armlehne meines Sessels hing und blätterte darin, überflog ein, zwei Artikel und stellte frustriert fest, dass ich mich doch auf nichts konzentrieren konnte. Ich sollte mir nun einfach einen Ruck geben, aufstehen und zu Potter marschieren, um mich zu entschuldigen und ihm eine Antwort auf seine Frage zu geben. Ich hasste die Tatsache, dass ich es nicht schaffte, meine Beine zu entknoten und aufzustehen, um die Treppe zum Schlafsaal der Jungen hinaufzustapfen. Düster starrte ich die hölzernen Stufen an, versuchte mir einzureden, dass es überhaupt nicht kompliziert war, sie zu besteigen.

„Zum Teufel damit! Ich bin eine Gryffindor und die haben keine Angst!", feuerte ich mich selbst an und stand derart entschlossen auf, dass der Sessel leise quietschend über den Boden rutschte. Eine getigerte Katze, die auf einem Sofakissen geschlafen hatte, wachte fauchend auf und schlich sich an mir vorbei, allerdings nicht ohne mir zuvor noch ihren Buckel zu zeigen. Ich seufzte auf. Schien, als könnte ich heute überhaupt nichts mehr richtig machen. „'Tschuldige.", murmelte ich in Richtung der Katze und beobachtete, wie sie leichtfüßig über die Stufen tapste und schließlich im Schlafsaal der Erstklässler-Mädchen verschwand, wo sich wie von Zauberhand die Tür öffnete und auch wieder schloss. Faszinierend, wie einfach es plötzlich schien, einen Raum zu betreten. Und wenn das einer Katze gelang, würde es mir erst recht gelingen!

Mit einem seltsam mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend stolperte ich in Richtung der Treppe, blieb allerdings bereits vor der ersten Stufe schon wieder stehen. Argwöhnisch schielte ich hinauf in die Dunkelheit, versuchte, etwas zu erahnen und legte schließlich langsam eine Hand auf das hölzerne Geländer. Schritt für Schritt tastete ich mich weiter, nahm nur am Rande wahr, dass sich die Kerzen in den Leuchtern an der Wand von selbst entzündeten und gelangte am Schlafsaal der ersten Klasse vorbei. Kein Laut war zu hören, die Kleinen schliefen offenbar tief und fest. Vorbildlich. Ich war ehrlich gespannt, ob sich das im Laufe meiner Wanderung zu Schlafsaal Nummer Sieben ändern würde. Im Alter von vielleicht vierzehn, fünfzehn wurden die Jungs nämlich auf einmal vorlaut und hyperaktiv, ich sprach da aus Erfahrung. Leider. Noch blieb es allerdings still, während ich an den Räumen der zweiten und dritten Klasse vorbeiging. Dann lachte jemand sehr laut und ich verdrehte grinsend die Augen, als ein Stimmenwirrwarr an meine Ohren vordrang.

Viertklässler. Merlin, wie gut ich mich noch an diese phantastische Zeit erinnern konnte! Wie waren so jung gewesen, so überschäumend, so verdammt fröhlich zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit. Vierte Klasse. Das waren die Monate gewesen, in denen ich noch über Potters und Blacks Witze lachen konnte, ohne dass jeder sofort vermutete, wir hätten eine Beziehung zueinander. Damals wussten wir nicht einmal, wie so eine seltsame Beziehung eigentlich aussehen sollte. Potter hatte noch kein einziges Mal gefragt, ob ich mit ihm ausgehen wollte und ich verachtete ihn nur, wenn er wieder einmal an meinen langen Haaren zog. Rose, Bess, Cathy und ich zogen kichernd durch Hogwarts, alberten bereits beim Frühstück herum und feuerten unsere Quidditchmannschaft frenetisch an. Manchmal vermisste ich diese Zeit einfach. Damals war alles noch so wunderbar, herrlich einfach gewesen und ich hatte mir nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen müssen, ob und weswegen ich James Potter vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte.

Wehmütig seufzend blieb ich bestehen und betrachtete interessiert die eingravierte Vier an der hölzernen Schlafsaaltür. Dahinter wurde es gerade wieder etwas leiser. Ruhe vor dem Sturm, vermutete ich. Zurecht- nur Sekunden später prallte etwas (ich vermutete, ein Kopfkissen- wie originell) gegen die Tür und ich hüpfte erschrocken einen halben Meter nach hinten, wobei ich beinahe die Treppe wieder hinuntergepurzelt wäre. Meine Sehnsucht nach früheren Tagen war somit jedenfalls schlagartig verschwunden. „Lausebande!", brummelte ich und erinnerte mich gleichzeitig wieder daran, weswegen ich zu so später Stunde noch hier herumlief. Immerhin musste ich zu einem nur geringfügig erwachsen gewordenen Lausbuben und mich entschuldigen. Wenigstens schienen die Fünftklässler schon zu schlafen, denn als ich an ihrem Schlafsaal vorbeikam, empfing mich nur gedämpftes Schnarchen, ebenso wie bei den Sechstklässlern. Dummerweise mussten unsere Siebtklässler wieder die Ausnahme darstellen…

Sirius' Lachen war nun wirklich nichts, was man überhören könnte. Er hatte eine raue, tiefe Stimme und wenn er lachte, sah jeder hin. Sirius Black war laut, auffällig und verdammt stolz auf diese Eigenschaften. Vermutlich planten meine vier Klassenkameraden gerade wieder einmal einen Streich oder Ähnliches- ich konnte Remus' Stimme vernehmen, wie sie offenbar versuchte, Sirius darum zu bitten, leiser zu sein und gleichzeitig James beruhigte, der seltsam still war, wahrscheinlich vor Wut über etwas. Vielleicht hatte Sirius einen von James' genialen Einfällen verspottet? Ich grinste. Galgenhumor. Ich hätte in diesem Moment zu gerne Mäuschen gespielt und miterlebt, wie die vier auf ihren Betten saßen und diskutierten.

Sirius, noch immer lachend, James, leicht schmollend, Remus, schlichtend, und Peter, der sich meistens nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er mit Sirius lachen oder lieber James helfen sollte. Seltsam, wie gut ich die Jungs nach all den Jahren kannte, obwohl ich es niemals darauf angelegt hatte. Ich wusste in gewissen Situationen ganz genau, wie sie reagieren würden. Dummerweise allerdings in denen, bei denen es mir wichtig gewesen wäre, wie beispielsweise jetzt. Ich wusste nicht, wie Remus schauen würde, wenn er mir gleich die Tür öffnen würde. Ich wusste nicht, ob Black vor Verblüffung die Luft anhalten oder mit James feixen würde. Ich wusste nicht, ob Potter den lässigen Quidditchspieler oder den ernsten Siebtklässler von heute Nachmittag mimen würde. Und ich wusste nicht, ob Peter erschrocken wäre, mich zu sehen oder rot anlaufen würde vor Verlegenheit, dass ich sie in ihren Schlafanzügen zu Gesicht bekäme. Plötzlich wusste ich gar nichts mehr.

Ich hob die rechte Hand, ließ die Fingerknöchel auf das kühle Holz treffen und hörte, wie es im Schlafsaal schlagartig still wurde, bevor ein Bett knarzte und nackte Füße über den Boden strichen, sich auf mich zu bewegten, langsam und zögerlich. Remus' Gang. Zumindest da war ich mir sicher. Nervös zupfte ich an den Ärmeln meines Morgenmantels, hielt ihn vorne zusammen und spielte mit dem losen Ende des Gürtels, bevor ich mir schwor, mir jetzt keine Blöße zu geben und ruhig und gelassen zu wirken. Also unterließ ich jede Verlegenheitsgeste, strich mir ein letztes Mal eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und wartete darauf, dass sich die dunkle Tür vor mir öffnete und ich direkt in Remus' irritierte Bernsteinaugen blicken würde. Meine Lippen zitterten, als ich sie zu einem Lächeln zwingen wollte. Merlin, ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, jemals in meinem Leben derart nervös gewesen zu sein. Und einen winzigen Moment lang hasste ich mich für diese Schwäche.

Die Tür schwang auf und Remus stand vor mir, in einer dunklen Schlafanzughose und dem dazupassenden Oberteil. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen, als er mich erkannte und ich konnte feststellen, wie ich mich in seinen Pupillen spiegelte. „Lily.", murmelte Remus und hinter ihm rumste es unschön. Black war offensichtlich vom Bett gefallen. Phantastisch. Ich hatte wirklich nicht geglaubt, den Jungen jemals mit irgendetwas überraschen zu können. „Ähm, ja. Hallo Remus.", antwortete ich wenig geistreich und sandte dem Jungen einen flehenden Blick. ‚Hilf mir!', schrie er und Remus schaute verwundert zurück. „Kann… kann ich dir irgendwie behilflich sein?" Ich liebte Remus für seine Höflichkeit in jeder noch so unmöglichen Lebenslage. „Danke schön. Ich würde gerne mit Potter sprechen.", erwiderte ich so hoheitsvoll wie nur möglich und im Schlafsaal Nummer Sieben entstand heilloses Chaos.

Selbst auf die Entfernung hin konnte ich laut und deutlich vernehmen, wie Black „_Was_ will sie?", keuchte und Peter verlegen lachte. Remus grinste mich an, bevor er sich schwungvoll umdrehte. „Sie will Jamesie sprechen.", wiederholte Remus meine Bitte geduldig und Blacks Gesicht war Galleonen wert. Sämtliche Gesichtszüge entgleisten, er starrte mich entgeistert an und nickte mit einem stumpfsinnigen Ausdruck in den Augen. „James sprechen. Klar. Was auch sonst.", bemerkte er mit tonloser Stimme und zog sich an einem Bettpfosten vom Boden nach oben. Ich stellte amüsiert fest, dass es ihm offenbar peinlich war, nur in Boxershorts vor mir zu stehen und er schien sich mächtig darüber zu ärgern, dass es ihm nicht wie Peter gelungen war, einen beträchtlichen Teil seines Körpers unter der Bettdecke zu verstecken. Potter saß ebenfalls auf dem Bett, den Oberkörper mit einem schwarzen Shirt bedeckt und, wie Black, ansonsten nur in Boxershorts. Er starrte die Wand schräg gegenüber an und das Licht brach sich in seinen Brillengläsern, so dass ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht ausmachen konnte.

„Peter? Sirius? Wir sollten die beiden alleine lassen, wenn sie miteinander reden wollen.", befahl Remus und lächelte Sirius unschuldig an, als dieser ihn ansah, als würde er ihm am liebsten an die Gurgel gehen. „Du meinst also, wir sollten unseren warmen Schlafsaal verlassen, um draußen im Gang zu stehen und darauf zu warten, dass die beiden ihre Differenzen beseitigen?" Ich musste zugeben, es klang reichlich grotesk, als Black Remus' Vorschlag noch einmal auseinander nahm. Remus störte sich daran allerdings nicht im Geringsten. „Ja, genau. Raus mit uns!", erklärte er fröhlich, nahm Peter die Bettdecke weg und wachte mit Argusaugen über Black, der Potter rasch etwas zuflüsterte und ihm anschließend geradezu beruhigend auf die Schulter klopfte. „Sirius…", knurrte James warnend und weigerte sich, Blacks Hand loszulassen, „Wenn du mich jetzt alleine lässt…."

Ich blinzelte verwirrt. Hatte Potter _Angst_ davor, mit mir zu sprechen, ohne vorher zu wissen, was auf ihn zukam? Jedenfalls grinste Black ausnahmsweise nicht, als es ihm endlich gelang, sich James' Griff zu entziehen, stattdessen murmelte er etwas Undefinierbares, was außergewöhnlich ernst klang, bevor er sich an mir vorbeidrängte und sich draußen auf dem Gang gegen die Wand lehnte. Peter huschte ihm hinterher und Remus schenkte mir noch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, dann verschwand er ebenfalls und schloss die Tür hinter sich, ließ furchtbares Schweigen zurück, denn Potter ignorierte mich und ich wusste nicht im Geringsten, wie ich mich verhalten sollte. Man stand schließlich nicht jede Nacht in Shorts, Top und Morgenmantel im Jungen-Schlafsaal und erklärte, man wolle mit jemandem sprechen, den man bisher stets nur angefaucht hatte. Ich war also definitiv nicht in Übung.

Potter rührte sich keinen Millimeter, blieb starr auf dem Bett sitzen und würdigte mich keines Blickes. Stattdessen malte er mit einem Finger Kreise auf die Decke, als gäbe es nichts Spannenderes und Wichtigeres auf der Welt. Langsam kam ich einige Schritte näher, beobachtete sein Gesicht, wie sich die dunklen Augenbrauen unheilvoll zusammenzogen, wie er sich auf die Lippe biss, wie eine Ader neben seiner Schläfe sachte pochte und ihn nervös wirken ließ. „Potter?", machte ich leise auf mich aufmerksam und blieb abrupt stehen, als die Ader heftiger zu pochen begann. Dennoch blieb es die einzige Reaktion, die ich erhielt. Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Potter, spiel nicht das schmollende Kind. Ich bin hier, um mit dir zu reden, also weswegen weigerst du dich? Ich dachte… ich dachte, du würdest dich freuen." Wenigstens hob er nun den Kopf und sah konzentriert an mir vorbei. Seine Haselnussaugen waren ungewohnt hart, als er mich für wenige Sekunden fixierte.

„Oh, natürlich. Miss Evans hat beschlossen, auf einmal nett zu mir zu sein, weil sie mich bemitleidet oder wie hattest du dir das vorgestellt?" Er klang verflucht bitter und am liebsten hätte ich ihn gepackt und geschüttelt. „Was für einen Unsinn redest du da eigentlich?", schnaubte ich wütend. „Ich bin hier, um endlich Klarheit zu schaffen. Bist du bereit, dich mit mir zu unterhalten oder sollte ich doch besser sofort wieder verschwinden?" Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass meine Stimme zum Ende hin immer sarkastischer wurde. Vielleicht würde das ja Potter aus seiner Lethargie reißen und zur Vernunft bringen. Doch- zu früh gefreut. Er zuckte mit den Achseln und ich verdrehte die Augen. Der Junge war heute wirklich nicht besonders gut gelaunt. Ich seufzte auf. „Verrätst du mir dann wenigstens, warum du nicht mit mir reden willst?" Auffordernd blickte ich ihn an und ruckartig stand Potter auf, kam auf mich zu und seine Augen verrieten mir, dass er mir nun wie immer die verdammte Wahrheit entgegenschleudern würde.

„Was willst du hier? Mir noch einmal sagen, dass du nicht das geringste Interesse an mir hast? Dass ich ein arroganter, selbstverliebter Idiot bin? Mittlerweile hab' ich das nämlich begriffen, du musst es mir nicht mehr erklären." Er zitterte. Potter schrie mich an und _zitterte_. Genau wie ich. Ich konnte seinem Blick nicht standhalten, dem anklagenden Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Langsam schüttelte ich den Kopf, vollkommen überfordert mit der Situation. „Nein… Nein, ich…", begann ich, aber er unterbrach mich sofort. „Du was?" Potters Finger bebten, als er sich damit durch die Haare fuhr. „Warum erwartest du das Schlechteste?", fauchte ich, „Eigentlich wollte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen, doch offensichtlich würdest du mir das sowieso nicht glauben, in deiner Sturheit! Was hab' ich dir denn gerade getan, hm?" Nun war ich mindestens genauso wütend wie er. Potter senkte den Kopf. „Ich hab' es satt, mich zu blamieren, verstehst du?"

OoOoOoO

Öhm. Ist das nun ein Cliffhanger? Ich überlege das ehrlich gesagt schon, seitdem ich es geschrieben habe…

Ein großes **Danke schön** an alle Leser und Reviewschreiber:

**Grindeloh:** Vielen, vielen Dank für deinen lieben Kommentar! Ich hoffe, das neue Kapitel hat dir gefallen.

**Sophie:** Keine Bange, ich werde auf alle Fälle weiterschreiben und Kapitel 5 ist auch schon angefangen.

**HexenLady:** Ich hab's leider nicht hinbekommen, früher upzudaten, aber ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir diesen kleinen Mangel…

**MissHermineGranger:** Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen: das große Lily-James-Gespräch wird nämlich erst im nächsten Kapitel stattfinden. Aber tausend Dank für dein Review!

**Moonshine88:** Danke schön! Ich hoffe, ihr habt feines Wetter beim Zelten ;o)

**Ac. Potterfan:** Auch dir ein herzliches Danke schön und sorry, dass es nicht so schnell weiterging wie gewünscht.

**MondblumenTanz:** Vielen Dank für dein Review (und für das Aufnehmen in die Alerts… wow) und ich hoffe, ich konnte dich mit dem vierten Kapitel auch überzeugen…

**sweetlittleGinny:** Danke schön! Und ich verspreche, das fünfte Kapitel kommt wieder etwas schneller.

**Cap005:** Vielen Dank!

**Flauschfuechsin:** Macht doch nichts! Ich freu mich doch über jedes Review, ganz gleich, wann es kommt!


	5. Kapitel 5

**Hallo!**

Und wieder gibt es eine neue Story von mir, die ich trotz bester Vorsätze noch nicht beendet habe, und dennoch online stelle. Sie wir voraussichtlich ungefähr fünf Kapitel haben, momentan schreibe ich am dritten. Für alle, die kein Französisch können, sei hiermit der Titel übersetzt: „Wenn ich mit dir (weg-)gehe". Ich weiß, dass „partir" „weggehen" heißt und eigentlich „sortir" „ausgehen" bedeutet, aber ich kann den Liedtext nicht ändern und vielleicht könnt ihr es einfach mit „gehen" an sich übersetzen und über den kleinen Übersetzungsfehler hinwegsehen. Danke schön ;o).

Disclaimer: Das gesamte Harry-Potter-Universum gehört Joanne K. Rowling, die Liedzeile „Si je pars avec toi" aus dem Musical „Starmania" gehört Michel Berger und ich verdiene mit dieser Story keinen Cent. Reviews sind allerdings immer willkommen.

Pairing: Lily Evans/James Potter

Summary: Ich hasste ihn. Ich hasste ihn wirklich. Ich konnte es nicht leiden, wie er sich selbstgefällig die Haare zerwuschelte und ich verstand nicht, wie die Mädchen beim Anblick seines unverschämten Grinsens schwach wurden. Dummerweise interessierte ihn meine Abneigung nicht und dummerweise musste ich feststellen, dass es mich störte, von ihm ignoriert zu werden.

Warnungen für Kapitel Fünf: Ähm, ja. James und Lily sind ehrlich zueinander. Sehr, sehr ehrlich. Und manchmal, ich gebe es zu, achten sie dabei nicht so ganz auf ihre Sprache- ab und zu fluchen sie also. Nur, damit ihr gewarnt seid. Ansonsten erfahren wir diesmal Lilys Grund und eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt, ‚Si je pars avec toi' hiermit zu beenden, aber ich hab das Kapitel etwas früher beendet, weswegen es ca. 400 Wörter kürzer ist als die anderen, und schreibe noch einen sechsten Teil. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt damit leben :). Wen es interessiert: Lilys Grund ist die Fortsetzung aus ‚Si je pars avec toi' in der Liedzeile.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen und ein großes „Entschuldigt bitte" von mir für die lange Wartezeit. Ab einem bestimmten Punkt ging es einfach recht schwer… Vorhin hab ich mich dann hingesetzt und die restlichen zwei Seiten grad so runtergeschrieben :) Manchmal muss man das Geschriebene eben für eine Weile stehen lassen.

Alles Liebe, und Reviewantworten wie immer am Ende,

eure Maia

OoOoOoO

Si je pars avec toi

**Kapitel Fünf**

Ich starrte Potter an, überfragt und hilflos. „Du hasst es satt, dich zu blamieren?", wiederholte ich fassungslos, „Entschuldige bitte, aber hat dich irgendjemand dazu gezwungen? Du stellst dich mir doch freiwillig jeden Morgen in den Weg, fragst nach einem Date und lässt dich nicht davon unterkriegen, dass ich immer und immer wieder absage." Ich war kurz vor einem Wutausbruch. Potter allerdings offenbar auch, so, wie er mich anfunkelte. „Stell dir vor, selbst ich bekomme es irgendwann mit, wenn ich mich grundlos lächerlich mache!" Er schrie beinahe, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich reagieren sollte. Ich ließ die Schultern sinken, blickte auf den Boden, an Potters nackten Füßen vorbei und murmelte: „Sorry. War wohl keine besonders gute Idee, hierher zu kommen."

Draußen hämmerte jemand gegen die Tür. „Wenn du jetzt gehst, verzeih' ich dir das nie.", brüllte Remus und es war sein Tonfall, der mich daran hinderte, mich einfach umzudrehen und in meinen Schlafsaal zu verschwinden. Remus war niemand, der sich grundlos aufregte und dass er nun, in diesem Moment, so außer sich klang, musste etwas zu bedeuten haben. Er gehörte zu meinen besten Freunden und ich vertraute ihm, auch oder vielleicht sogar gerade weil er ein Marauder war und die Ehrlichkeit von Hogwarts' berühmtesten Unruhestiftern fast schon legendär war. Und Potter wiederum war einer von Remus' engsten Freunden. Wenn man in Hogwarts jemandem vertrauen konnte, dass er nur das Beste seiner Freunde im Sinn hatte, dann war dieser Jemand Remus Lupin. Und ich glaubte ihm jedes Wort, als er mich durch die Tür hindurch anschrie. „Keine Bange.", erwiderte ich daher halblaut und langsam und ließ Potter nicht aus den Augen, „So schnell wird mich Potter jetzt nicht los."

Von draußen kam keine Reaktion und so vermutete ich, dass Remus zufrieden war mit meiner Antwort und es sich weiter mit Black und Peter auf dem Gang gemütlich machte, so gut es eben ging. Potter jedoch verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blinzelte mich wütend an. „Ach? So schnell werde ich dich also nicht los?", wiederholte er knurrend meinen Satz und verdrehte die Augen. „Evans, ich denke, du bist betrunken. Oder du hast giftige Zaubertrankdämpfe eingeatmet. Oder beides. So genau will ich es nicht einmal wissen, glaube ich. Jedenfalls bist du eindeutig nicht du selbst und solltest jetzt schleunigst wieder gehen und in dein Bettchen kriechen, oder was auch immer du sonst nachts um diese Uhrzeit für gewöhnlich so tust. Sonst sagen wir beide noch Dinge, die wir später bereuen würden. Also verschwinde." Ich war überrascht, das musste ich zugeben. Potter war noch mehr ein Idiot, als ich vermutet hatte, und das sollte nun wirklich etwas heißen.

Potter hatte wahrscheinlich Glück, dass er leise genug gesprochen hatte, sonst hätte Remus mit Sicherheit wieder gegen die Tür geklopft und uns angeschrieen. Eine traumatische Erfahrung. Remus war eigentlich immer der Ruhige, Gelassene. Und es tat mir Leid, wenn ich ihn aufregte, weil er das nicht verdient hatte. Dazu war er einfach viel zu nett und verlässlich und ein viel zu guter Freund. Und deswegen war ich es ihm schuldig, hier an dieser Stelle zu verharren und Potter zur Vernunft zu bringen oder ihm die Meinung zu sagen und dabei hart an den Schultern zu schütteln. Ich hatte mich noch für keine der beiden Optionen endgültig entschieden… Jede hatte ihre ganz eigenen Reize und, wer wusste das schon, vielleicht gelang es mir ja, sie miteinander zu verbinden und beide anzuwenden. Eigentlich war das die beste Idee, wie ich fand. Und so verschränkte ich ebenfalls die Arme vor meinem Oberkörper und sah Potter von oben herab an.

„Jamesie.", säuselte ich und beobachtete, wie Potters Gesichtsfarbe von Zornesrot zu einem kränklich wirkenden Weißton verblasste. Irgendwie schien es ihm immer Angst zu machen, wenn ich nett zu ihm war. Seltsam. „Jamesie, mal im Ernst: ich bin weder betrunken noch sonst wie berauscht und eigentlich bin ich wirklich nur hierher gekommen, um mit dir zu reden. Anscheinend klingt das ja unglaublich abwegig in deinen Ohren… Tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, aber ich bin nun mal nicht immer das biestige Miststück, das du wohl so gerne in mir siehst." Immerhin hatte ich es nun geschafft, dass Potter wortlos und bass erstaunt vor mir stand und mich einfach nur anstarrte. Innerhalb einer Nacht Black überraschen und Potter schockieren zu können…. Ich hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass so viel Energie in mir steckte. Langsam lief ich wirklich zur Hochform auf. Und es machte mir erschreckenderweise erstaunlich viel Spaß.

Potter zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe und warf mir einen abschätzenden Blick zu, bevor er sich zu einer Antwort herabließ und somit seine Sprache wieder fand. „Ja, schon komisch, dass mich deine Freundlichkeit so überrascht, was? Schließlich sagst du mir nur jeden Tag mindestens einmal, wie nervtötend du mich findest und wie wenig du mich ausstehen kannst. Da ist es natürlich verwunderlich, dass ich dir nicht sofort jedes Wort glaube, wenn du nett zu mir bist, hm? Sag mal, Evans, fällt dir eigentlich nicht auf, was du für einen Drachenmist erzählst?" Ich zuckte zusammen, als seine haselnussbraunen Augen wütend hinter den Brillengläsern aufblitzten. Und gleichzeitig fragte ich mich, wann ich Potters Gesicht jemals so genau betrachtet hatte. Vielleicht damals, in der ersten Klasse, als wir alle neu waren und ich noch nicht geahnt hatte, welcher Lausbub sich hinter diesem Jungen versteckte. Aber in all den Tagen, Wochen, Monaten und Jahren, die gefolgt waren, hatte ich es meistens vermieden, ihn allzu sehr zu beobachten.

Ich hatte rasch gelernt, dass Potter zu denen gehörte, die ihr Herz auf der Zunge trugen und das ziemlich lose. Er sagte, was er dachte, und er dachte, was er wollte. Keine besonders kluge Kombination im Umgang mit diversen Mitschülern oder auch Lehrern, wie wir anderen früh bemerkt hatten. Seine Ehrlichkeit verschaffte ihm Freunde und Feinde, doch meistens auch versteckten Respekt. Und wann immer er zum Direktor geschickt worden war, meistens gemeinsam mit Black, hatte ich hinterher stets den Verdacht gehabt, dass sich Dumbledore im Geheimen über die zahllosen Streiche der Marauder amüsiert hatte. Oder wie sollte man sich sonst die Tatsache erklären, dass Potter in seinem Abschlussjahr Schulsprecher geworden war? Vermutlich hatte sich Dumbledore gedacht, dass ein wenig Spaß noch niemandem geschadet hatte… Würde ihm jedenfalls ähnlich sehen, unserem Direktor. Manchmal denke ich, er hat beinahe den gleichen Sinn für Humor wie Potter und Black.

Potters schmale Lippen verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln und mir fiel auf, dass ich ihm noch nicht geantwortet hatte, auch wenn es wohl eher eine rhetorische Frage gewesen war. „Zufällig erzähle ich keinen _Drachenmist_, Potter.", schnappte ich daher, „Vielleicht ist es dir bisher noch nicht aufgefallen, weil du ein egozentrischer, arroganter Angeber bist, aber ich bin nicht zu allen so wie zu dir. Was unter Umständen daran liegen könnte, dass mich die Anderen besser behandeln als du." Mir war durchaus bewusst, dass meine Stimme vor Ironie und Sarkasmus nur so triefte, doch mir sollte es recht sein. Möglicherweise begriff sogar Potter, was ich damit ausdrücken wollte. Jedenfalls verlor sich sein Lächeln und sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte wieder von amüsiert zu wütend und betroffen. Er mochte es wohl nicht, wenn ich ihn beschimpfte. Eigentlich mochte ich es im Moment selbst nicht und tat es nur, weil er angefangen hatte. Und ja, ich wusste, dass ich mich wie ein kleines Kind verhielt.

Plötzlich wünschte ich mir, ich würde wieder am Fenster meines eigenen Schlafsaals sitzen, heiße Schokolade mit Zimt und Sahne schlürfen und meinen Plan, ein Gespräch mit Potter zu führen, nochmals überdenken oder besser vorbereiten. Das nächste Mal sollte ich mir Stichwortzettel basteln. Oder gleich eine Rede ausformulieren. Es war wirklich zum Haare raufen… da marschierte man durch das nächtliche Gryffindor, stellte sich mutig den Gefahren, die da lauerten (Viertklässler konnten manchmal ja solche _Biester_ sein), verscheuchte drei Viertel der Marauder aus ihren Betten und ärgerte sich dann mit dem letzten, sturen einen Viertel herum, das sich beharrlich weigerte, ein vernünftiges Gespräch zu führen. Wenn ich diesen einen Satz nicht so sehr hassen würde, würde ich ihn genau jetzt zur Sprache bringen. Da. Ich merkte bereits, wie sich meine Lippen öffneten und ich es sagte. „Lass uns doch wie zwei Erwachsene darüber reden, ja?"

Potter verzog das Gesicht und ich konnte es ihm nicht mal verübeln. Meine Hand schnellte nach oben und legte sich hastig über meinen Mund, während ich geradezu panisch abwechselnd auf den Fußboden und auf die Decke sah. Merlin, ich hatte das gar nicht sagen wollen! Ich sah doch bereits, dass Potter nun noch genervter war als vorher, sollte das überhaupt möglich sein. Lily Evans, Klassenbeste, ehemalige Vertrauensschülerin und derzeitige Schülersprecherin, hatte mal wieder alles ruiniert. Ich würde es wohl niemals schaffen, ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit Potter zu führen, in dem wir unsere… ‚Beziehung' zueinander klären konnten. Ich konnte mit ihm über die Schule reden, über unsere Aufgaben, sogar über Quidditch und über Black- Potter würde zwar immer versuchen, dabei mit mir zu flirten, aber er würde reden und nicht schweigen, so wie in diesem Moment. Und ich würde seine Komplimente ignorieren und mich im Stillen weiterhin fragen, ob dieser Junge überhaupt etwas ernst meinte oder immer nur Witze riss und dennoch… dennoch fehlte mir sein Flirten, seine gute Laune, sein verfluchter, verdammter James-Potter-Charme.

„Wie zwei Erwachsene..", höhnte er und ich zuckte zusammen. Es gefiel mir nicht, wie seine Stimme nun klang, doch ich hütete mich davor, ihm das mitzuteilen. Es genügte, dass ich mir dieser Tatsache selbst bewusst war. Und ich ahnte, dass Potter mich mit meiner eigenen Dummheit schlagen würde. Selbst Schuld, Pech gehabt, Lily. Du wolltest es ja nicht anders. Potter nutzte seine Chance, natürlich. Wie hätte er einer solchen Gelegenheit auch widerstehen können? „Evans…", machte er betont langsam, „Evans, ich meine mich erinnern zu können, dass es da mal ein Mädchen gab, das mich ständig vor den Kopf stieß. Es hasste mich und jeder wusste davon. Die Jahre vergingen und nichts änderte sich. Das Mädchen wurde älter, reifer, erwachsener, aber der Hass blieb und ich veränderte mich nur wenig. Dann steht das Mädchen auf einmal nachts in meinem Schlafsaal und will mit mir wie mit einem Erwachsenen reden, obwohl es mir oft genug an den Kopf geworfen hat, was für ein dummer, kleiner Junge ich bin. Du bist ohne jeden Zweifel viel klüger, als ich es jemals sein werde, Evans- also, kannst du mir das erklären?"

Seine Augen durchbohrten mich geradezu und ich musste daran denken, dass ich es nicht leiden konnte, wenn man reale Ereignisse wie ein Märchen erzählte, doch ich hielt es für sinnvoller, Potter das nicht zu sagen, um ihn nicht noch mehr zu reizen. Vor allem, weil es mich betroffen machte, was er gesagt hatte. Es stimmte schließlich- ich hatte ihm unzählige Male vorgeworfen, dass man ihm seine 17 Jahre nicht anmerkte und er wohl immer ein frecher, kleiner Junge bleiben würde. Und nun war ich hier und schlug ihm vor, ein Gespräch unter Erwachsenen zu führen. Es war tatsächlich absurd, skurril, grotesk- wie man es auch nennen mochte. Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich hatte eben Hoffnung.", erklärte ich Potter und wusste im nächsten Augenblick, dass es unhöflich und arrogant auf ihn wirken musste. Ich fürchtete, Potter hatte Recht und ich redete wirklich Drachenmist, Merlin bewahre. Meine Eloquenz ließ mich im Stich und die kalte Wut in meinem Magen verebbte. Ich schrumpfte merklich zusammen und ließ die Schultern sinken. Potter hatte einen Schalter in mir umgelegt und ich hatte noch nicht herausgefunden, was genau er bewirkte.

„Hoffnung hatte ich auch.", hörte ich Potter leise antworten und blinzelte ihn an. Er schien ebenso zusammengesunken zu sein wie ich. Vielleicht waren wir einfach nur beide fertig mit unserem Zorn und hatten keine Kraft mehr, einander noch weiter anzubrüllen und uns gegenseitig Vorwürfe zu machen. „Hoffnung für?", hakte ich nach, obwohl ich mir beinahe sicher war zu wissen, woran er dachte. Aber das zählte nicht wirklich. Ich wollte es hören, weil es dann endgültig war und ich mein Gewissen nie wieder würde beruhigen können. Ich wollte es unbedingt zu Ende führen in dieser Nacht, denn noch länger hielt ich es nicht aus. Jeden Tag Potter zu begegnen, seine Frage zu hören und ihm wutentbrannt zu antworten. Und dann seit Neuestem diese Blicke, die mich direkt durchdrangen und gefangen nahmen. Dieser Tonfall, der in keinster Weise an den Marauder erinnerte, sondern nur an den Erwachsenen, der Potter war, wenn er sich dazu machte und der mir nicht gefiel. Es war so unpassend wie Professor McGonagall bei einer geheimen Quidditchfeier, die bis in die Morgenstunden reichte- man akzeptierte es zwar und vergaß es manchmal, doch man würde sich nie vollkommen daran gewöhnen und beim ersten Anzeichen immer zusammenzucken und erschrecken.

Potters Lippen verzogen sich zu diesem kleinen, bitteren Lächeln, das er für meinen Geschmack ein wenig zu oft aufsetzte in der letzten Zeit. Wo war das berühmte Potter-Grinsen abgeblieben, das die ganzen Erst- bis Viertklässlerinnen zum Kichern brachte und die meisten älteren Mädchen zum Erröten? Früher hatte es mich zur Weißglut getrieben. Im Moment vermisste ich es. Verrückte, auf den Kopf gestellte Welt. Ich konnte nicht fassen, dass ich Potters Grinsen hinterher trauerte. Allerdings wüsste ich niemanden, der sich nicht ebenfalls das Grinsen wünschen würde, wenn er das Lächeln zu Gesicht bekam. „Spiel nicht das unwissende, unschuldige Mädchen, Evans. Das passt nicht zu unserer Schülersprecherin, die sich selbst immer so gut verteidigen kann und vor niemandem zurückschreckt. Du weißt doch längst, wovon ich spreche- warum willst du es also noch einmal hören? Um mich zu quälen? Gratulation. Ich kenne niemanden, der mich öfter durch die Hölle hat gehen lassen als du." Merlin. Er sprach das so offen aus, dass ich keinen Zweifel daran hatte, dass es stimmte. Und ich fühlte mich wie der furchtbarste Mensch auf Erden.

Potter gab mir keine Chance, ihn zu unterbrechen, denn er redete sofort weiter. „Jetzt kennst du bereits die Hälfte von allem, Evans. Den einen Teil meiner Wahrheit. Die Tatsache, dass ich unter deiner Ablehnung litt. Darunter, wie du mich behandelt und was du gesagt hast. Jeden Tag, wenn ich aufgestanden bin, hab ich beschlossen, dich nach einem Date zu fragen. Jeden Tag hab ich's getan. Jeden Tag hab ich mir die obligatorische Abfuhr eingeholt. Und jeden Tag hab ich gelacht und bin ins Bett gegangen mit dem Entschluss, es am nächsten Tag wieder zu versuchen. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange das schon so geht. Und ich vermute, du weißt es noch weniger. Es war irgendwann zwischen dem fünften und sechsten Schuljahr, denke ich. Die Ferien waren vorbei, wir waren wieder in Hogwarts und du hattest die Haare offen und standest draußen auf den Ländereien und dein Umhang umwehte dich und die Sonne glitzerte in deinen Haaren und ich… ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich dachte. Vermutlich dachte ich gar nichts, weil ich viel zu überrascht war von deinem Anblick. Und jetzt, Evans, entscheide dich, ob du den zweiten Teil meiner Wahrheit auch hören willst."

Er sah mich an und ich wusste, er meinte es ernst. Wenn ich ‚Nein' sagte, würde er schweigen und ich würde es niemals mehr erfahren. Ich könnte mich nicht entschuldigen, weil ich seinen Schlafsaal nach einem ‚Nein' verlassen müsste und ihm nie wieder in die Augen schauen könnte. Und wenn ich ‚Ja' sagte, würde ich alles über ihn erfahren und dann würde ich ihn nicht länger hassen können. Er könnte mir nicht einmal mehr gleichgültig sein. Dann wären wir miteinander verwoben und alles, was ich wegen Potter aufgebaut hatte, würde zerspringen und ich müsste versuchen, mein Leben neu zu ordnen. Aber ein ‚Ja' bedeutete auch, dass er mir vertraute und bereit war, sich meinem Spott auszuliefern. Ich würde davon wohl keinen Gebrauch machen, denn mein schlechtes Gewissen würde mich erdrücken, doch die Gefahr bestand und er begab sich freiwillig in ihre Hand. Ich zitterte leicht. Potter meinte es wirklich ernst. Und so nickte ich ihm langsam zu. Heute Nacht würden wir es ein für alle Mal beenden. Auch, wenn das bedeutete, dass er mir sein Herz öffnete und ich ihm endlich Antworten zugestand, auf die er bereits so lange wartete.

Potter erwiderte das Nicken und zupfte an seinem schwarzen Shirt herum, bevor er zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte. Mein Gehirn registrierte seine Gesten automatisch und ich merkte, wie nervös ich Potter machte. Den großen Marauder James Potter. Und ich bekam Gänsehaut, als ich spürte, wie nervös ich selbst war. Potters Gefühle übertrugen sich auf mich und meine Finger krallten sich in den weichen Stoff meines Bademantels, während ich den Jungen vor mir anstarrte und darauf wartete, seine Wahrheit zu hören. Er tat es tatsächlich. Er offenbarte mir alles und nahm es auf sich, dass er sich unter Umständen vollkommen lächerlich machte. Das hatte er auch früher schon öfters getan, jedoch niemals so entschlossen. Und ich konnte nicht anders, als seinen verdammten, leichtsinnigen Mut zu bewundern.

„Der erste Teil meiner Wahrheit besteht darin, dass ich verletzt war. Gekränkter Stolz, wirst du sagen. Männliches Ego, das es nicht verkraftet hat, dass ein Mädchen ein Rendez-vous abgelehnt hat. Stimmt. Irgendwo. Irgendwo auf der Oberfläche hast du Recht damit, aber darunter steckt alles andere und keiner bekommt es zu Gesicht, außer mir und denen, die mit mir leiden, wenn es hart auf hart kommt. Peter weiß es und Remus weiß es und Sirius weiß es und jeder von ihnen schweigt, weil ich sie darum gebeten habe. Weil ich Remus' Optimismus nicht länger ertragen habe, wenn er mir Hoffnung machen wollte. Aber genug davon… der zweite Teil ist einfach und simpel, doch du wirst ihn nicht verstehen und ich werde ihn nicht erklären können, denn ich bin es leid, mich rechtfertigen zu müssen, wenn mir niemand glaubt."

Ich hob die rechte Hand und Potter verstummte. „Du willst mir sagen, dass jedes Wort wahr ist, wenn du davon redest, wie gern du dich mit mir verabreden möchtest." Ich hielt für einen Moment den Atem an, bevor ich hinzufügte: „Hab ich Recht?" Er sah mich an und drehte den Kopf, als er nickte. Schweigend stand ich vor ihm und konnte mir nicht recht erklären, weswegen ich die Vermutungen meiner Freundinnen ausgesprochen hatte. Ich wusste nicht einmal, warum ich mich an sie erinnert hatte, waren sie mir doch so unsinnig vorgekommen. Ich hatte nur das Gefühl gehabt, es könnte richtig sein, ihm zu helfen, wenn er seine Seele vor mir bloßlegte und es mir offen ließ, was ich mit ihr anstellte. Und es klickte in meinem Kopf, als sich meine Lippen öffneten und mir meine Gedanken einfach entwischten. Die Gedanken, die ich ihm hatte mitteilen wollen, die Antwort, nach der er gefragt hatte und die er verdiente. Der Grund, warum ich ihm stets absagte, wenn er um ein Rendez-vous bat.

„Ich hab' Angst, dass ich vergesse, wer ich bin, wenn ich mich auf ein Date mit dir einlasse." Meine Stimme klang gepresst und hastig, selbst in meinen eigenen Ohren, und sie durchschnitt die Stille, die sich bleiernschwer über den Raum gesenkt hatte. Ich biss mir nervös auf die Lippe und schaute überallhin nur nicht in Potters Richtung, weil ich nicht sehen wollte, was sich in seinem Gesicht abspielte, welcher Ausdruck in seinen Augen lag und wie sich seine Lippen bewegten, ohne tatsächlich etwas zu sagen. Und so sprach ich weiter, denn mir erschien alles besser, als zu hören, was Potter von meinem Geständnis hielt. „Ich weiß, das klingt unsinnig, aber so hab' ich mich eben gefühlt. Ich hatte schon so oft gehört, wie Mädchen über dich redeten, von dir schwärmten und ab und zu passierte es auch, dass eines dieser Mädchen ein Date mit dir hatte und ihren Freundinnen davon berichtete. Ich kannte niemanden von ihnen und doch schien es mir, als wären sie alle gleich. Und ich dachte, so will ich nie werden. Ich hatte Angst, dass ich meine Persönlichkeit verliere, wenn ich mich in die Liste derer einreihe, die mit James Potter ausgegangen sind."

_Drachenmist_, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Alles, was ich sagte, stimmte, und doch hatte ich das Gefühl, es nicht richtig erklären zu können. Potter würde mir niemals glauben. Er würde es als dämliche Ausrede empfinden und wäre stocksauer auf mich, was wiederum zur Folge hätte, dass auch Remus stocksauer auf mich wäre, weil ich die Chance verbockt hätte, mein mieses Verhältnis zu seinem besten Freund ins Positive zu ändern oder wenigstens gerade zu rücken. Immerhin sagte ich die Wahrheit, beim Barte von Merlin! Kämpferisch hob ich den Kopf, blinzelte ein paar Mal und traute mich dann endlich, Potter einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Gefühlte zwei Sekunden später hatte ich das dumpfe Gefühl, dass ich es besser unterlassen hätte. In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles und ich hatte das Gefühl, ins Bodenlose zu fallen, obwohl ich die hölzernen Dielen unter meinen Füßen nur allzu deutlich spürte.

Potter sah nämlich einfach nur zurück. Ohne Spott, ohne Wut, ohne Gehässigkeit im Blick. Er zwinkerte nicht einmal und seine Augen waren verblüffend klar hinter den Brillengläsern. Und ich schluckte schwer und überlegte, wie lange es her war, dass mich Potter so angesehen hatte. Es musste eine Weile zurückliegen, wie ich mir eingestand, denn ich war bei meinen Antworten bezüglich eines Dates nie sonderlich zimperlich mit ihm umgegangen. Eher direkt und forsch und auf dem schmalen Grat zwischen ehrlich und gemein. Und es verwirrte mich, dass er mir nun nichts entgegensetzte. „Ähm… Potter?", versuchte ich zögernd, ihn zum Sprechen zu ermuntern, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Ich gab mir einen Ruck. „James? Hast du überhaupt gehört, was ich gerade gesagt habe?" Meine Stimme schraubte sich nach oben und endete in einem schrillen, fast hysterisch zu nennenden Tonfall. Merlin, ich schrak vor mir selbst zurück.

Wenigstens nickte Potter nun. „Ja. Hab ich. Lily." Seine Stimme war leise und tonlos und meine Nervosität steigerte sich, weil ich Potter nicht entnehmen konnte, was er dachte und fühlte. Ich wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als er rief „Ihr könnt wieder reinkommen!" und die Restmarauder ihren Schlafsaal zurückeroberten. „Merlin sei Dank, er lebt noch…", hörte ich Black murmeln, während Remus' Gedanken wohl eher in Richtung ‚Merlin sei Dank, sie leben beide noch!' gingen, wenn ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig interpretierte. Er blinzelte, ebenso wie Peter, fragend erst mich an, dann James und schloss sachte die Tür. Sirius war damit beschäftigt, Potter abzutasten und ein amüsiertes, spöttisches Lächeln bemächtigte sich meiner Lippen. Irgendwie waren die Jungs ja wirklich süß. Black schien tatsächlich zu glauben, ich hätte seinem kostbaren James etwas getan. Da sollte noch mal jemand sagen, vor Mädchen müsse man keine Angst haben.

Remus war der Erste, der seine Neugier unter Beweis stellte. „Alles okay?", wollte er wissen und wirkte eher besorgt als wirklich gespannt darauf, was zwischen Potter und mir vorgefallen war, während er, Sirius und Peter draußen auf dem Gang gewesen waren und Merlin-weiß-was getan hatten. Ich überlegte und feilte an der korrekten Formulierung, als Potter bereits nickte. „Alles geklärt.", behauptete er und wich meinem verwirrten Blick aus. Also, das wäre bestimmt nicht meine Antwort gewesen. Gut, wir hatten einander so einiges eingestanden, aber ich fand trotzdem, dass noch reichlich viel offen stand. Beispielsweise hatte ich nicht die geringste Idee, wie Potter und ich nun zueinander standen und wir uns dem jeweils anderen gegenüber verhalten sollten. Oder ob er mich wieder fragen würde. Und was ich erwidern würde. Wie der Alltag aussehen würde. Merlin, ich hatte noch gut tausend Fragen im Kopf und der Idiot faselte etwas von ‚Alles geklärt!'. Ja, meine Wut begann gerade wieder zu köcheln, nachdem ich sie hatte abkühlen lassen.

„Fein.", fauchte ich dementsprechend, zornig auf Potter und zornig auf mich selbst, dass ich ganz offensichtlich nicht das Bedürfnis verspürte, diesen verdammten Schlafsaal sofort und freudig zu verlassen. „Fein. Dann wünsche ich den werten Herren noch eine geruhsame Nacht und wir sehen uns morgen!", zischte ich den verwirrt aussehenden Jungs zu, nickte in die Runde, darum bemüht, meine angeknackste Würde nicht vollends zu Bruch gehen zu lassen und rauschte mit wehendem Morgenmantel von dannen. Am liebsten hätte ich die Tür hinter mir zugeworfen, aber mein Verstand schaltete sich gerade noch rechtzeitig ein, um mich daran zu erinnern, dass ich womöglich das halbe Haus aufwecken würde. Machte sich nicht besonders gut, wenn die Schulsprecherin nachts durch Gryffindor geisterte, dem Jungenschlafsaal einen Besuch abstattete und hinterher dafür sorgte, dass die meisten ihrer Mitschüler am nächsten Morgen unausgeschlafen waren, weil sie mitten in der Nacht durch einen lauten, unschönen Türknall geweckt worden waren. Nein, das käme bei Professor McGonagall wohl wirklich nicht besonders gut an.

„Alles geklärt- na klar! Danke für die aufschlussreichen, vergangenen fünf Minuten, Mister Potter!", schimpfte ich halblaut vor mich hin, während ich die Stufen hinunterstapfte. „Ist ja wunderbar, dass ich nun genau weiß, woran ich bin, weil zwischen uns ja _alles geklärt_ ist!", knurrte ich regelrecht und riss mir das Haarband aus den Haaren, um sie auszuschütteln und mit den Händen hindurchzugleiten. „Was denkt sich dieser verfluchte Idiot eigentlich? Schüttet mir sein Herz aus, lässt mich direkt in seine Seele blicken, hört sich an, was ich ihm zu sagen habe, indem ich ihm meine Seele ebenfalls offenbare und dann? Dann ruft er seine Freunde herein und kriegt den Mund nicht mehr auf! Kann man so was überhaupt fassen?" Ich hörte mich vermutlich an wie eine verrückt gewordene, verbitterte, alte Fluchhexe, aber im Moment war mir das schlichtweg egal.

Meine Füße trugen mich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo soeben das Feuer seine letzten Atemzüge tat, bevor es jeden Augenblick erlischen würde. Die Glut brannte feuerrot in meinen Augen und ich wandte den Blick nicht ab, weil es mich ablenkte, weil ich mir einreden konnte, dass die grelle Farbe mich zum Blinzeln brachte und dass daher der Drang kam, mich hinzusetzen und mir die Tränen wegzuwischen, die nur vom Feuer herrühren konnten und von sonst nichts. Leider war ich noch nie sonderlich gut darin gewesen, mir etwas Abwegiges einzureden. Dazu war ich wahrscheinlich zu klug, vermutete ich. Jedenfalls war ich mir im Klaren darüber, dass ich fast heulte, weil es mich fertig machte, dass ich noch immer nicht wusste, was los war mit James und mir. Diese gesamte Situation zehrte an meinen Kräften und es hatte mich verwirrt… sogar verunsichert, dass Potter sein Versprechen offenbar hielt und mich nicht mehr nach einem Rendez-vous fragte, sobald er meinen wahren, ehrlichen Grund kannte.

Ich war immer davon ausgegangen, dass er nie nachgeben würde, egal, was war. Dass er immer und immer wieder versuchen würde, mich zu einem „Ja" zu überreden, ganz gleich, auf welche Art und Weise es geschah. Dass ein James Potter nicht aufgab. Dass ihm etwas an mir lag und er daher nicht eher die Hoffnung verlieren würde, bis ich eingewilligt hatte, ihn zu treffen. Nun hatte ich also, was ich mir schon so lange gewünscht hatte. Ich hatte meine Ruhe vor Potter. Er würde mir niemals mehr auf die Nerven gehen. Er würde meinen Wunsch respektieren und mich von nun an ignorieren und wie eine normale Klassenkameradin behandeln. Ich hatte, was ich gewollt hatte. Warum, verdammt, machte es mich dann nicht glücklich?

OoOoOoO

Ein großes **Danke schön** an alle Leser und Reviewschreiber:

**Flauschfuechsin: **Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review! Und es tut mir ehrlich Leid, dass es doch wieder so lange gedauert hat… Ich hoffe, dir hat dieses Kapitel auch gefallen.

**Moony-Paddy-Prongs: **Ja, ich weiß, es war ein wenig fies, genau da aufzuhören, aber dafür gab es ja in diesem Kapitel zahlreiche Erklärungen. Ist doch ein Ausgleich, hm:)

**Sophie:** Leider ist es zwischen den Beiden nur etwas besser geworden und noch nicht vollständig wieder gut, doch schließlich gibt es noch einen sechsten Teil. Und wir wissen ja alle, dass die zwei später mal heiraten und Harry kriegen- das kann ich nicht umschreiben und von daher steht das Happy Ending ja eh fest :)

**Leaky: **Du musst ja grad was sagen, mit deinen vielen, bösen Kapitelenden bei S&S, hm:) Da hast du den Rest des Gesprächs. Ich bin gespannt, was du nun sagst.

**Anso: **Danke schön für die lieben Komplimente! Ich freu mich, wenn's dir gefällt und hoffe, dass du auch diesmal wieder Spaß hattest beim Lesen.

**Leana:** Das ehrt mich natürlich, dass du ‚Si je pars avec toi' dem Schlafen vorgezogen hast. Tut mir Leid, dass ich euch habe warten lassen mit dem nächsten Teil, aber ich hoffe, es hat sich ein wenig gelohnt…

**HexenLady:** Das nächste Mal geht's hoffentlich wirklich schneller…

**Mondfee: **Danke schön für das liebe Review (bzw. beide, um mich ans Updaten zu erinnern )! Voraussichtlich kommt nun, nach Teil Fünf, nur noch ein Kapitel, aber vielleicht überlege ich es mir ja auch noch einmal anders und schreib weiter :)

**Lilkins: **Auch dir vielen, lieben Dank für die zwei Reviews, ich hab' euch hier bestimmt nicht vergessen, aber ich kam einfach eine ganze Weile nicht weiter an dieser einen Stelle… Nya. Ich hoffe, du magst das Ergebnis.

**Moon:** Bitte schön, nun weißt du es ;)

**Indigo111: **Doch, natürlich mach ich weiter :)


End file.
